


The Definition of Happiness

by nidaqueen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I ship Leah with Great Friendships, Imprinting (Twilight), No Child Imprinting Either, POV Third Person, Sam Uley Voice "The Cullens Don't Come Here", Slow Burn, they're all grown up!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidaqueen/pseuds/nidaqueen
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn/Canon Divergent: When Leah moved away from La Push, she told everyone that it was to find her own way. Now eight years later, Leah is learning what it means to have someone in her corner. Embry thinks he's met this girl before.
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah decides to take her friendships in her own hands.

**Leah's POV**

At 28, Leah was still figuring out what counted as "fashionably late."

She had been on the fence about attending this happy hour event, what with homework and some maybe-possibly-intentionally missed calls sitting on her phone. You are literally a giant woman who can turn into a giant wolf, get it together. She ran her hands through her as she approached the bar.

She glanced around until she locked eyes with a friendly waiter, who told her that her graduate program's happy hour was on the second floor. She took a deliberate inhale-exhale before climbing the steps. Her enhanced hearing notified her that several people were already making small talk around the food and drinks.

"Oh! Leah, over here!" A younger woman leaned forward in her chair and waved. Leah instantly relaxed and even waved. As she looked around, she spotted her roommate, a nice but reserved woman who was chatting with two other students in their program around a small standing table.

The younger woman from early was sitting at a larger table, the other students from her program greeted Leah with a mix of smiles, waves, and a hug from one of the guys closest to her. While Leah wasn't someone who really did hugs, it was nice to be greeted so warmly by a friendly face. She had already met Logan and most of the other people from her program during Accepted Students Day and had even begun to develop friendships with those she saw periodically in some classes.

"This place is huge! Did you guys get this entire floor just for our program?" Leah ended her question with a laugh, taking a menu passed down to her. Leah noticed that the students seemed to migrate to and from the different social circles spaced around the room. She figured that she'd end up meeting everyone if she just waited for them to come to her. And what better place to station herself then in front of food?

Logan laughed and shook his head. "No, that's just sort of how they do things here. They let the grad students have their own floor for off campus events, and we keep coming back. I was just telling Nina that I'm shocked she got a booking so last minute. We always have to compete with the other schools in the area for the best happy hour spots."

Nina-the younger woman from earlier-shimmied her shoulders and grinned, her eyes so dark that they sparkled until the lights. "What can I say? If there is one thing we take seriously as the student association, it's our chances to eat and drink at discounted prices." The others at the table laughed and easy conversation flowed. Leah glanced down at the menu and, with another inhale-exhale, scanned the drink menu.

"Got a specific one on your mind? Let me know when you're ready to order. A couple of us are ready for another round." Leah looked up at Logan with a humorous scoff. A quick glance around the table's surface showed that everyone must already have two, if not three, drinks in them. _When did they get here? I'm only half an hour late._

"Got any recommendations? Looks like you guys got a good head start on me." Leah wasn't much of a drinker, since her accelerated metabolism killed the chance of even getting tipsy.

A brunette laughed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "That's what I said when I got here. Apparently, Logan, Nina, and Kyle are seasoned veterans when it comes to this place." Leah glanced at Logan and Nina who were loudly laughing and cheers'ing each other in response. They both moved their glasses to point at Kyle, who was sitting a little away. He gave a little laugh and lifted his glass with them. Kyle was a quieter guy, which eased Leah. It felt good to know that she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb if she decided to just people-watch for most of this get together.

"I'm Amy, by the way. I don't think we met?" the brunette introduced herself with a gracious smile and a head tilt. Leah shook her head, trying to remember if she had seen her during her first semester at the school.

Nina's jerked her head back and forth, looking at Leah and Amy a little bug-eyed. "Wait, do you two not have Parker and Burns together? I thought all the first-years were in the core classes this semester." When Amy shook her head, Logan grimaced and proceeded to tell everyone about his terrible experiences in the classes. Kyle interjected with some advice for the first years. Leah found the whole venting session a little over the top, but entertaining. Was the long list of required class readings a little excessive? Maybe, but that came with the territory that was higher learning.

Sometimes she forgot how nice it was to hang out with people whose worries didn't have supernatural origins.

As the evening went on and the table became more and more crowded with food, drinks,and people, Leah found it easier to weave herself into the different conversations. She didn't even realize that it was a little after 8 pm until her phone rang, the screen shining with the name _Emily._ Was this missed call number 3 or 4 now? One inhale-exhale later, Leah sent a quick _I'll call you back in five minutes_ and gave a small sad smile to the table. After she paid at the bar, Nina bumped her shoulder good naturedly and walked with her.

"I'm glad you came out tonight! Let me know when you're free on Sunday. I've been testing out this new pasta recipe and I think it would go well with our next horror movie." Nina was all smiles when she looked up at Leah. Even though Leah was pretty used to Nina at this point, she was still shocked by all the energy that came from such a little person. Wait, was she little? Being 5'11" sometimes distorted what Leah considered short.

"Pasta? I don't know. The last thing I need is for you to freak out and get sauce all over your shirt...again." Leah laughed when Nina lightly slapped her.

"Haha, very funny, Leah. Don't come crying to me when it turns out delicious and I don't share it with you." They both laughed and walked down to the first level. Nina gave a quick Have a good night! to the staff as they stepped out into the cooling evening. Ever since Nina got her own place, Leah has been spending at least half her free time living in her coach.

"Hey…what are your plans for winter break?" The gears in Leah's head turned as she waited for Nina's answer. Emily's missed calls suddenly seemed to add 10 pounds to her phone. The smaller woman cocked her head to the side as she looked up at Leah, blank-faced.

"Nothing really, maybe just going to visit my parents. Or chill in my apartment. Everyone else is going to be out of town so I'm in between those options." Nina looked up at Leah as if she was looking right through her. It was disarming, and something Leah noticed about her when they first met several months ago. Then, Nina smiled.

"Why do you ask?" One inhale-exhale later.

"How do you feel about a trip to my side of the country?"

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Sunday came simultaneous too soon and not soon enough.

Nina looked back at Leah slack jawed and wide-eyed in response to her proposition. Once she realized that Leah was serious, notjust serious but also looking increasingly nervous. Nina gave a surprised _Oh wow! Let me think about it and get back to you on Sunday._

Well. It was Sunday. It was Sunday and she had thought about it.

Nina drained the pasta and added it to the creamy shrimp sauce. Upon tasting it, she added some additional seasoning, though purposefully leaving the red pepper flakes out for individual seasoning. She didn't want to Leah thinking that she was trying to kill her to get out of seeing her family.

"Gosh…" Nina slowly sat down after she set the table. Since meeting Leah in April, she had learned bits and pieces about Leah's life in the northwest. It was all vague at best and frustrating at worse. Part of her wanted to extend an alternative option to Leah.

_Stay here with me. We can make food and watch horror movies. We can even watch the occasional holiday movie—for balance! We can explore the city because it's so nice this time of year and I couldn't see it last year because of what was going on with my dad but-_

But Leah had asked. And Leah never asked for favors.

Nina rushed to the door when she heard the knock, her chair squeaking as it abruptly scratched the floor. She opened the door to see Leah with a 6 pack of cider in one hand and a bottle of wine in another.

"Wonderful! How did you know my love language was food?" Leah laughed in response as she put the drinks down near the bowls of pasta.

"I thought it was quality time."

"Yes, quality time with food." Leah rolled her eyes as she took off her shoes. Nina laughed as she put the wine and ciders in the fridge, sans the two ciders she left out for their food.

"I think your front desk guy is starting to think I have a drinking problem. I keep entering your apartment with armfuls of alcohol."

Nina sat down by her plate, which was at least 50% smaller than Leah's. _Is that why she's so tall, is it because of the food? I wish I had known that when I was still growing._ "You're fine. We have some undergrads who live in the building. They put us to shame, what with the booze wagons they bring in through the lobby."

Leah sat down and sighed. "So, did you think about it?"

Nina got clammy. "Yeah, uh, actually I wanted to ask you about that." She adjusted her chair to better her posture.

"Just curious…why did you ask me to go with you? I'm mean, I'm flattered! Especially since I was sincere when I said that I wanted to see your hometown. It just seems…I don't know…you looked like there was something wrong when we last talked. Did something happen back at home?"

Leah slumped a little in her seat and looked down with a stormy look. Nina looked away to take a big bite out of the pasta. Better to not stare so she can have some semblance of space.

"Yeah actually…My cousin called me because they're having some issues on the Rez. Remember when I told you that I used to work with the council for a while after high school? They need that sort of help. They usually have enough guys to cover everything, but most of them have families and other jobs. Since I'll be done with classes for a few weeks, they asked if I could help while I'm there."

Nina blinked. _The idea of people in their twenties who are married with kids never ceases to shock me._

Leah continued, "Honestly, the reason I invited you is because I think it'll ground me. Sometimes when I go back…I get stuck in this bad place in my mind. I know you." She looked up. "I trust you. I think having you around will keep me from getting into a funk, like I usually do when I'm around certain people."

Nina had a guess on who some of those people were. An Emily, who was married to a Sam. Maybe a Paul and….a John? Leah always stressed that none of them were bad people, probably were never actually bad. Just bad for her to be around. Nina always patiently listened whenever Leah unloaded about her life before grad school. It made sense. After all, once you've been alive for long enough, you get a few bumps and bruises.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. That means a lot, actually. I didn't realize I had that effect on you." Nina laughed a little in her last sentence, hoping that it would ease some of the tension in Leah's shoulders.

Nina took a big gulp of the hard cider before continuing. "Okay, I'll go. But you got to promise me a few things." Leah perked up immediately, her relief so strong that Nina felt a little guilty with immediately imposing some guidelines.

"If you know I'm about to talk to someone who is…difficult…please give me a heads up. Or even intercede on the conversation. You have my full permission to step in if you think I'm about to get in trouble or make a fool of myself." Nina internally cringed. She knew she was making it sound like Leah was taking her to the slaughterhouse, but she had seen some of Leah's family photos—those guys were huge! They were even taller than Leah! The last thing Nina wanted was to get on the wrong side of a guy that big.

"Second, please check with your mom and brother if it's alright that I'm visiting. I do not want to impose on your family." Leah laughed at that and shook her head.

"My mom loves you, and Seth doesn't have a hostile bone in his body. They'll be happy to have you. Really Nina, I think you'll be fine." Nina brightened up at Leah's praise, then slowly exhaled.

"Alright well, we better get the plane tickets as soon as possible. Also, how much should I pack?"

Leah put her right hand up. "I'll buy your plane tickets. It's the least I can do for asking you on such short notice. As for clothes, it's probably going to be as cold as you're used to in New York. Just pack for a New York Christmas." Nina did a series of short little nods as Leah spoke.

Nina exhaled, then grabbed her pasta plate. "Let's move to the coach, I'm ready for some spooks!" She made a mental note to get some souvenirs for Logan and Kyle, and to keep them updated. This was shaping up to be an interesting winter break.

* * *

A/N: For returning readers, you may have noticed that I merged chapters 1+2. That was to get to La Push ASAP. As much as I love LeahxNina, I want to get into the meat of the story. For new readers: most of the story will be from Nina's POV, with Leah (and Embry!) taking the reigns as the plot heats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the old saying "Be the change you want to see in the world?" Well this is "write the fan fiction you want to read."


	2. La Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls hit the ground running as they land in La Push.

Three weeks-and a promise to Logan to _Text me when you guys land!_ -later and Nina found herself walking behind Leah as they shuffled out of the airport and into the cold air. The younger woman had limited exposure to the west coast. Just one trip to San Francisco, during which she vividly remembered clutching the door handle while her Dad slowly drove down that infamously windy street.

Leah looked over her shoulder. "I rented a car for our time here. Figured you'd like some time to soak it all in before you meet the family." Nina let out one nervous Ha before adjusting the duffel bag strap on her shoulder. _Come on Nina, you are a PRO at meeting new people. Just give them the old razzle dazzle._ One mini pep talk later, and she was inside the car, settling in and playing around with the radio stations.

"So…who's greeting us there?" Leah drove with one hand casually on the wheel, the other reaching for the radio knob and expertly turning to a familiar station playing pop music. Always good to travel with a local. Nina joked to herself.

"My mom and stepdad Charlie will be there. They actually wanted to pick us up. I told them that I needed to rent a car anyway, so might as well do it as soon as possible. They're excited to meet you." Leah moved her shades up from her eyes to rest on her head, looking effortlessly beautiful in the process. "Seth will be back tonight. I think- " she looked at me with mischief "he and the guys are planning to have a little welcome back party tomorrow night." You are coming, obviously." Nina laughed and looked out the window.

"I'm not against that plan. I love a get together, you know that." Nina was admittedly nervous; she had been since they landed. The reality of this situation started to set in. But she could adapt! Sure, Leah had brought her here to be something of a morality pet, but that doesn't mean the trip can't go better than expected. She tapped Leah's right hand, which was resting between them.

"What kind of party? I didn't bring party-hardy clothes." And she didn't want to inconvenience Leah by asking to go shopping. Borrowing a nice outfit was also out of the question, unless she wanted to look like a cheeky kid wearing their older sibling's clothes.

Leah laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. We're talking about a bunch of people who divide their time up with toddlers and infants. We're the most party-hardy people that will be there. Well-" she pressed her lips. "Us and Quil. Maybe Seth if Quil convinces him. It'll probably be a potluck, maybe drinks and card games." Quil, that was a name she…sort of remembered? It was probably a good thing she didn't really remember him. Whenever Leah did talk about people from back home, it was usually to vent.

Nina got excited. "Okay! A little gastro-diplomacy. I can get behind that." Leah rolled her eyes at that comment. The rest of the car ride consisted of Nina rambling off dish ideas, with Leah reminding her again and again. _These people are vacuums. They will eat anything, so just make something that won't stress you out._

* * *

They arrived at a small, but festively decorated house. An older woman rushed out of the front door and embraced Leah into a tight hug. The identical eyes and smiles signaled to Nina that this was Sue Clearwater. Nina slowly got out of the car, watching the warm reunion with a smile.

With their arms still around each other, Leah introduced her mother to Nina. Sue pulled her into a group hug, which Nina returned enthusiastically. Nina was sure Leah was rolling her eyes at them, but that just came with the territory of befriending an affectionate person.

"We're so happy you could come, Nina. Thank you for helping Leah while she gets used to DC." It was at that point that a middle-aged man walked out the door. He didn't look like Leah, so Nina assumed it was her stepdad Charlie. Even if they weren't blood related, he had a classic dad smile, warm under a bushy mustache. He greeted Leah with a _It's great to have you back, kid_ _!_ and hugged her with a few pats on the back.

He turned to greet Nina, who was a little intimidated by the man. She heard from Leah how Charlie was the Chief of Police. While she had never been one to skirt-let alone break-the law, his presence reinforced her plan to be on her best behavior.

"It's good to meet you Nina. I hope you can keep up with Leah's group. They're a bunch of animals." He had a humorous, lop sided smile while they shook hands.

Nina laughed. "That's why I gave Leah permission to escort me back on the next plane if I make a fool out of me or her." Charlie let out a loud laugh while Sue chuckled and shook her head.

Leah started moving the bags into the house. "Well, she's going to meet them tomorrow night. Do you know when Seth will be here?" Sue and Charlie looked at each other in a questioning manner, then Charlie shrugged at her.

"Beats me. Your brother has been out of the house for most of the day. I think he went into town with Jacob and his friends." Leah walked up the stairs, carrying Nina's and her duffel bags like they were nothing. Nina followed closely behind, carrying Leah's jacket and a smaller bag.

"That kid…he just got back and he's already doing a hundred things at once." Sue's and Charlie's laughs from the living room followed the girls as they made their way down the hallway and looked around Leah's room. A room is an interesting way to learn about a person. For example, Nina's room was, on a normal day, an absolute disaster. Leah's childhood room indicated that she had once been really into boy bands, as shown by the several posters on the wall.

Leah followed Nina's line of sight and cringed. "I never got around to renovating the room. You're seeing some old stuff on these walls." Nina laughed and plopped down on the bed.

Leah reached for her phone. "Better call Seth. He's going to get moody if he knows I didn't tell him when I got here." It was then that Nina abruptly sat up.

"Logan! I was supposed to text him!" Leah laughed as Nina frantically searched her jacket pockets for her phone.

* * *

After both girls freshened up and ate some of Sue's snacks. Leah and Nina went grocery shopping. They-meaning Nina-decided to bring two dishes: the shrimp pasta dish and Oreo truffles.

"The pasta is to win over the adults, the truffles to win over the kids." Nina had said earlier, earning a laugh and a head shake from Leah.

After two hours of Nina saying, "Boy this store is so different from the one back home! Why is it so hard to find the pasta section? Where do they keep their baker's chocolate?" The two women were on their way back to Sue's house. Once they got there, they spotted two more cars parked in the driveway.

"Uh oh. Recognize those two cars, or did the feds finally catch up to us?" Leah rolled her eyes at the joke and tapped her friend's shoulder.

"That's Jacob's and Embry's cars. Jacob probably brought his dad Billy." Nina did a couple little nods to that. Jacob, Embry, and Billy. She vaguely remembered those names too.

"Alrighty then, guess it's time to meet more people!" She grabbed Leah's shoulder in a friendly shake. As Leah parked the car, a younger man swung the door open and let out a loud _Took you guys long enough!_ before bounding to the car with a big smile. Seems like the Clearwater family was all about warm reception.

Leah got out of the car and held her arms out, catching her brother's hug with ease. "Lower your voice, Seth. I'm right here." She responded with a small smile and warm eyes Seth laughed and slowly let go. He was a little taller than Leah, but his friendly face gave away his youth. He turned his attention to Nina and walked around the car to give her a hug that swept her off her feet, literally.

Nina felt her ears get a little warm, not sure if it was because of her nerves or because a cute guy was hugging her. She had seen some pictures of Seth when Leah pulled up the occasional family photo, but photos did not do this guy justice. That's for sure.

"It's great to meet you! Thanks for coming all the way here for the holidays. Let me know if you need any help with making that food. I'm a great taste tester." Nina laughed at that. Cute, friendly, and funny, that was a great combination.

"I see you and your sister play the same game in the kitchen. It's nice to meet you too, by the way. Sorry it took so long. I may have forced your sister into a scavenger hunt trying to find some elusive ingredients." Seth crinkled his eyes when he responded with a smile. He reached into the trunk to grab all the bags. Nina offered to take a bag, but Seth just laughed.

 _So I guess being tall and buff is in their genes, got it_. Nina was a little jealous.

"It's the least I can do! Come on in and help yourself to pizza. We bought a lot." As Seth and Leah lead the way back into the house, they were greeted by three large young men standing from the coach area and one older man wheeling over. Sue and Charlie smiled as they brought out more paper plates and cups to place besides the several boxes of pizza.

Nina made quick work with introducing herself to Billy Black. Like Charlie, he made her a little nervous. Leah had mentioned in passing that Billy was a leader among their community, so she wanted to get things started on the right foot. He was a kind man, who shook her hand with both of his. "We're glad to have you with us. Please consider yourself part of the family."

After some pleasant introductions, Billy went back to join Charlie and Sue. Seemingly on cue, the three guys moved from the coach to the front door, where she was still standing. It seemed only one of them had ever heard the term "personal space" because the other two bounded right up to Nina and loomed over her. Their enthusiasm has her flattered and a bit nervous.

The third one walked slowly, giving the three of them about a foot or two of space.

Meeting Jacob and Quil turned out to be easy. Quil was all smiles and hugs as he greeted her. "I'm surprised Leah hasn't stepped on you yet. And yes, that is a height joke." He leaned close to Nina. "It's also a joke about her being a little scary. Don't tell her I said that though." Leah whipped her head to give at Quil a momentary glare before she continued to put away the groceries.

Jacob laughed loudly-his smile resembled Billy's-while Embry chuckled. Jacob gave her a hug, less enthusiastic compared Quil's, but it still made her feel warm and welcome.

_Speaking about warm, was the crazy body heat also genetic? Or is that from all the exercise everyone here seems to do?_

Jacob stepped to the side so that Embry could give the last greeting. When Nina finally looked him in the eye, she wondered why he looked so familiar. She hadn't been on the west coast since her cursed San Francisco trip. She's pretty sure that he's been in some of Leah's old photos, but meeting him in person felt different. And not in the way meeting Seth in person felt different.

It felt like they had met each other many times before. That they were always waiting to meet or finally reuniting.

And when he looked down at her in awe she wondered if her expression mirrored his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are here! I didn't want to dilly dally on introducing more canon characters, so I've be pumping out these chapters as soon as I can. This one is almost much longer, since I wanted Embry and Nina to meet before the next chapter.


	3. Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings call for back up.

Quil and Jacob had been quick to notice whatever just happened.

Jacob pivoted his body. His wide back now blocking her view to kitchen, as if to create a barrier between our little group and the one just a few feet away. Quil lightly grabbed onto Embry’s elbow, which broke him out of the strange daze.

Embry took a deep inhale and rubbed his left hand over his eye lids, as if trying to dispel what just happened from his vision. She noticed how red his face was compared to his hands, wondering if her face was that red. When he looked at her again, he extended his right hand.

“I’m-I’m sorry about that. It’s been a long day. Glad to have you here.” Nina’s eyes were glued on him again, but she was pretty positive that Quil’s shoulders shook in a little laugh in laughter.

Nina felt a strange, but lovely buzzing under her skin while the two of them shook hands. If it wasn’t for the strange magic that seemed the permeate the air around them, she may have had the decency to pinch herself.

“No problem! It has been a long day, feel free to rest if you’d like. Thanks for taking the time to welcome us here. It means a lot.” When they finally let go, both were reluctant to move their hands away. Nina felt the buzz intensify on her hand were his fingers dragged over her palm and fingers.

“That’s a good idea. Embry, let’s get some air.” Jacob said in a gentle, but serious tone. As the two men walked out, Nina saw Embry looking down at his right fist. When he slowly ran his thumb over the digits in his right hand. Nina mimicked the action.

“Embry’s not good around girls, so you’ll have to excuse him.” Nina looked up at Quil’s big smile. She narrowed his eyes mischievously. 

“It’s not nice to talk about people behind their back.” Her smile then lost some of its humor. “I hope your friend feels better. Have you guys been working on the party stuff all day?” Quil nodded and guided her to the living room with a hand between her shoulder blade. 

He then went into detail about the work he, Jacob, Embry, and a few other guys have done to build an outdoor event space at Sam and Emily’s home. When Nina mentioned her low tolerance to the cold, he laughed and said that the outdoor space was mainly for the guys. Emily had given Sam an ultimatum: either make an outdoor space to fit all these hulking boys, or they would need to start doing invitation-only.

“A man cave, but outdoors. What would that be called? A dude deck?” Nina jolted when she heard a laugh from behind her. She turned as Seth joining her on the coach. Quil was rubbing his head and made a sound that seemed to mix a chuckle with a groan

Seth looked over his shoulder, to where Leah, Charlie, Sue and Billy were still located. “Leah! You didn’t tell me your friend was funny!” Leah’s head popped out from the kitchen entry way with a “That’s because she’s not.” Quil laughed at that, and Nina looked at him with a half-serious stink eye.

It was only when everyone got their food and settled around the living room space that Nina realized that no one had asked about Jacob and Embry.

As she continued her conversation with Seth and Quil, a heaviness set in her chest.

* * *

Jacob and Embry didn’t come back that night.

Charlie gave Billy a ride back home, and Leah drove Quil back. When Quil complained about the rental’s leg room, Leah offered to strap him onto the hood like a Christmas tree.

Sue, Seth, and Nina were the only ones in the house. After the three of them tidied the house and put away the leftovers, Sue excused herself to bed. Nina and Seth sat on the coaches with warm mugs of hot chocolate and put on a Hallmark film that had just started playing.

“It’s too bad your friends had to leave early. They didn’t even get to eat any of the food they brought.” Seth laughed; she noticed that his face seemed to always have a sunny disposition.

“Trust me, those guys eat enough on a normal day. One evening won’t kill them.” Nina smiled, but couldn’t shake this guilty feeling that had lingered since Jacob and _Embry_ left. She was sure about one thing, seeing her seemed to set off something in him-and her-that resulted in him having to be escorted out of the house.

 _Maybe I should start looking at plane tickets._ Nina took a slip from her mug. No, the plan was to let Leah decide that. She came here for her. She’d only leave early if that was what Leah wanted.

As if on cue, Leah walked in, her eyes down in deep thought. Seth waved her over to join them, offering to make her a mug as she sat down.

It was then that Nina realized that she hadn’t told Leah about the strange encounter.

“I think I sent your friends running to the hills.” Leah’s serious expression softened to something like…concern? Nina got worried, maybe Embry’s condition was worse than what Quil and Seth were comforting telling her. 

She shook her head, finally smiling. “Don’t worry. Huey and Louie are stronger than that. Which reminds me…” She reached into her pocket and fished out her cell phone, typing something and then putting it away again. “Jacob texted me. He apologized for leaving early. He and Embry will make it up to us at the welcome party.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t even want to imagine what that will entail.”

_Ah, that must be why no one said anything, Jacob already told them what happened._

Seth returned and the three of them enjoyed a peaceful night riffing on the movie. Afterwards, they went up to the bedrooms. After a few minutes of _I’ll sleep on the air mattress. No, I’ll sleep on the air mattress._ Nina agreed to sleep on Leah’s bed, only on the condition that Leah would switch with her the moment she regrets her floor choice.

“Just roll me off the bed right onto the air mattress. I probably won’t notice until the morning.” Leah laughed switched off the lights.

That night, Nina dreamed of a large, warm hand resting on top of hers, before slowing moving up her arm. It left a trail of heat that radiated all over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a DuckTales reference. Thank you for all the love on this story! They really motivate me to update in a timely manner. I finished drafting the story timeline, so that will help keep me on course of actually finishing a multi-chapter fan fiction (for the first time.)


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina starts her day on a really good foot.

Nina woke up groggy and a little flustered.

_I spend one minute with a cute guy and suddenly I’m dreaming about him? Note to self: I’m taking Logan up on his offer to set me up with that church friend._

The pale blue light of the early morning sky spilled into Leah’s room. Lying on her back, Nina took a minute to enjoy the quiet morning peace.

She then noticed it was a little too quiet. No breathing but her own could be heard. She turned her head to see that the air mattress was unoccupied.

A quick tap-tap-tap around her head and Nina saw that the time reflected on her phone. The screen showed 6:45 am and a text from Leah.

_“I’ll be back around 8. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Charlie will probably be awake before I come back, so ask him if you need anything.”_

Nina slowly sat up. I guess Leah was not kidding about being an early bird. With Leah out of the room, Nina felt comfortable reflecting on the previous night some more. Did he-the dream made her too bashful to even think his name-get food poisoning? It couldn’t have been from the pizza; she and Leah ate it and they felt fine. Nina pressed her hands to her cheeks, hoping that they would cool her face.

Maybe a walk will clear my head.

Nina got ready for the day, borrowing one of Leah’s thick hoodies, and walked down to the living room space. Charlie seemed to be the only one up at that hour. He sat at the nearby kitchen table and gave her a smile.

“Morning, kid. Up already?”

Nina smiled sheepishly, thanking him as he poured her a cup of coffee. “Good morning, sir. I’m not usually an early riser, but I think the time difference is getting to me.”

Charlie waved. “Call me, Charlie. Sir makes me feel old. Then again, anyone over 30 is probably ancient to someone your age.” Nina laughed. She remembered Leah mentioning how Charlie was actually pretty young for a man with an adult daughter. He had been friends of the Clearwater family since he was a child. He grew especially close to Sue when his daughter married her high school sweetheart and moved.

_“Married? At 18? I’m stressed out just thinking about it.” Nina had said in an earlier conversation to Leah. Her shocked expression must have looked very comical, because Leah laughed for a good minute._

_“It was stressful alright. Just glad that stuff is all behind us.”_

“Don’t worry, Charlie. You don’t look a day passed 29.” They both laughed and enjoyed some light conversation before Charlie got up with a groan. He excused himself after he checked the time.

“Got to head to the station. Who is going to hold the town down if I don’t?” Nina smiled as he left. When she checked her phone, it was 7:35.

 _Maybe I can still go on a walk. I should be fine just following a straight path._ With that, Nina cleaned her mug, grabbed her bag, and sent Leah a text.

“Went on a walk. If I’m not back by 8:30, I’ve either been kidnapped or joined the circus.”

* * *

It had been a long time since Nina walked around a small town.

Her parents had been really paranoid about “bad influences” corrupting their daughter when she was growing up, so she divided her time either between at school, church, or at home. Once she was graduated high school, she happily flew the coop to make up for lost time. Sure, some would say she had been a little too party-hardy, but who isn’t when they’re an undergrad?

Nina sighed, just a couple more months before she graduated and become a “real adult,” whatever that meant. Being in La Push made it seem like she was in a completely different world. No tests, job applications, student association meetings, calls from parents (which had become increasingly frigid when they learned she would not be visiting for the holidays), or networking events.

As she walked down the path, she saw more people emerge from their homes to start the day. She put her hands inside the hoodie’s large front pocket, wringing her hands. While she may blend in with the community from afar, what with her brown skin, dark eyes, and black hair, closer inspection would reveal that her features were too different for her to fly under the radar.

Nina politely nodded to whoever maintained eye contact with her. She was unsure who of these people were Leah’s family friends, and she did not want people to gossip about Leah bringing some uppity city girl home for the Holidays.

Nina walked down the small road until met a larger road with more foot traffic. There was a line of small shops, the coffee/book shop catching her eye. Like all the stores, it looked like a small mom-and-pop establishment. There were a few books on display, some related to community history and lore.

 _This seems like a good place to pick up a souvenir. Also, when was the last time I read for pleasure?_ She nodded at the cashier as she entered. As she walked around the shelves, she relished the classic book scent that permeated in the air. She took her time examining all the shelves, having some difficulty examining the selection on the top shelf.

“Is there a specific book you’re looking for?” She turned to see an older woman smiling at her. Nina cleared her throat. This was the first resident she was meeting without Leah around as a security blanket.

Oh yeah, thank you. I saw the books you had on the display window. Do you know where I can find them?” The woman took couple steps out of the aisle and glanced at the window before nodding.

“Those genres are further inside. Right this way.” As Nina walked with her, the woman introduced herself as Tia. They exchanged polite conversation before reaching the titles. Nina saw that the lore book was located on the highest shelf. Neither of the women were tall enough to reach on their own.

“There must be a stool around here. Just give me a minute, dear.” And with that, Tia was gone.

Nina glanced around at the other books. As she casually picked up and returned different titles, she heard footsteps approach her. She turned to give Tia a small smile, her eyes widened to see that the older woman did not return with a ladder. She returned with a man.

She returned with Embry.

“Embry dear, you can reach that top shelf, right?” Embry nodded at Tia, before turning his head to Nina and giving her a shy smile. Nina said a small thanks before shuffling out of the way for him to get the book.

He was already tall, but once he moved closer to the shelf-and her-she craned up and looked at his side profile. She prayed that he and Tia would assume she was craning her neck to look at the book.

She had noticed upon first meeting that he was tall and physically fit, but she didn’t notice how pretty he was until now. He had long eye lashes and a defined nose and lips. His skin seemed to glow, from his face to his neck, all the way down his arm to the large hand that was grabbing the book.

_What is with me and this guy’s hand?! I need to go jump into a river and get this energy out before everyone thinks I’m some horn dog._

When he turned to her, he looked down with a softer expression and handed her the book. Tia was all smiles as she walked up to them.

“Our Embry here always humors me. It’s good timing that he came in the store when I was looking for a stepping stool. Isn’t he a doll?” Nina laughed a little at the teasing. Got to love older women and their shenanigans. He blushed at Tia’s comments, before looking down at the older woman.

“I took the stool yesterday. Mr. Fuller asked me to fix it since it was rocky the last time he used it.” He then turned back to Nina, the tension on his face smoothing out once he was looking at her again. “Also, we’ve met before. Good to see you again.”

She looked up at him with an easier smile this time. “Yeah, good to see you too, Embry. Thanks again. So, I take it you’re feeling better?” Tia’s smile grew, Nina could almost see the gears in her head turn. The older woman had been watching Embry for most of the conversation, and it seemed like she caught something in his expression that interested her.

Embry shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, it was just some exhaustion. Sorry I left early. Quil told me that I missed out on a fun night.” He looked down at the selection of books in her hands. “Did you walk here by yourself? I can walk you back if you’re done.”

Blinking up at him, Nina awkwardly piled the books in one hand as she pulled out her phone. It read 8:15 am. _Where did the time go?_

Her shock only slightly distracted her from the fact that Embry was now very close to her. He had taken a step towards her to help balance the books with one of his hands.

“Wow, I totally lost track of time. Thank you again for your help.” As Tia’s escorted her to the check-out area, Nina fumbled for her phone. She needed to send Leah a text updating her on when she’d be back. In that time, Embry gracefully removed the books from Nina’s hold. She blushed when she imagined how pitiful she probably looked to him. Nina gave him an appreciative smile, though she felt guilty.

“Thanks again. I don’t want to hold you up if you had somewhere to go. Did you come in to buy something?” Embry looked at her with a confused expression, before blinking rapidly and shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I just came in here to see if Mr. and Mrs. Fuller needed anything. They’re friends of my mom.” After a pleasant farewell to Tia, Embry lead the way out of the store, holding the door open as Nina adjusted her bag.

He extended his hand, to which Nina stared blankly. _Is he asking me to hold his hand?_ “I’ll hold the bag of books; your hands look like they’re going to freeze off in the cold.” Nina mentally slapped herself for the embarrassing assumption before handing the bag to him. She shoved her hands into the hoodie pocket, pressing her palms together.

At this point of the day, Nina saw that more people were out and about. There were school children walking in groups, and some older adults mingling outside the stores. Some of them waved at Embry, asking how his mom was doing and some car-related questions that went straight over Nina’s head.

Some of the cheekier ones asked if Embry was taking a morning stroll with his girlfriend, to which Nina’s ears burned as she smiled and shook her head through the teasing. She knew she would garner some attention being the new face in town. She just felt bad that he was getting dragged into it. Embry took the jokes well, just shaking his head and introducing her as Leah’s friend. He ushered her down towards the familiar small path.

“Sorry about that. I’ve lived in this town my whole life, so I’m used to the ribbing.” Embry spoke quietly, so Nina walked closer to hear him better. As if reading her mind, he lowered his head to aid her.

“No need to apologize. I think it’s kind of sweet how they all seem to fret over you. It takes a village to raise a child, after all.” Embry smiled gently again, and Nina suddenly remembered that she had dreamed about him.

She turned her head and adjusted her ponytail, hoping that the action looked more graceful than she felt. As if copying her, Embry ran his fingers through his hair. Nina tried not to ogle at his arm when he raised it. Even under his thin jacket, he looked incredible fit.

He looked at her again, a peaceful look on his face. “What about you? Where’s home for you?” She began to describe her upbringing. She confessed that her childhood was pretty boring, though she still felt nostalgic whenever she remembered those simpler times.

She didn’t delve into her loneliness, no need to throw her childhood sadness on the first cute  
guy who gives her the time of day.

She told him how Washington DC was now home to her, and the friends-turned-family that have been by her side as she adjusted to living on her own.

When she asked him about his childhood, she noticed that they had slowed their pace and were now walking close enough to bump into each other. He inhaled and looked up at the sky, before looking down at her again with that gentle expression she was quickly categorizing as her favorite.

He talked about Jacob and Quil, and how the three of them had pretty much been a trio since they were kids. He branched out and met more people in high school, and now there was a solid group of them that made the effort to hang out a couple times during the year.

He mentioned only becoming friends with Leah in the last few years.

Nina could tell that he was sugar coating it a bit, but she had done with same thing, so she didn’t blame him. Based on the Leah’s photos, Embry was probably friends with her ex-boyfriend Sam, which probably didn’t endear him to her for a long time.

When they were a few houses away from Leah’s, Nina turned to him and gave him a smile.

“Thank you for walking me back. You’re welcome to come in, if you’d like.” Embry stared at the house, then shook his head and gave her a small, sad smile. “I feel bad coming unannounced. I’ll see you tonight?”

When he handed her the bag of books, their hands brushed in a way that brought that incredible buzzing back. Nina decided to test her luck by opening her arms towards him.

Her gamble paid off when he broke out into a big smile and pulled her into a hug. Nina closed her eyes and inhaled. _God he even smells good. This isn’t fair._ She wasn’t sure if it was cologne or pheromones or just her brain short circuiting, but his scent was masculine in a way that left her a little light-headed.

When they (slowly) pulled away from the hug, she noticed that his pupils looked much darker from up close. Or had they always been that dark? It was very enchanting.

She looked down, feeling insecure under his gaze. “I’m bringing food, so make sure to eat your fill. Consider it my way to pay you back. Are you allergic to seafood?” He cocked his head to the side and laughed.

“I’ll eat anything, especially if you make it.” Nina’s heart soared, the light-headed feeling evolving into intoxication

 _Okay that has GOT to count as flirting, right?!_ She did her best to school her desperate heart, choosing to just laugh. “Good, I’ll hold you to that.”

When they finally separated, Nina walked into the house and found an amused looking Seth sitting on the loveseat facing the door. Leah was laying on the coach, the back of her head facing Nina.

Seth’s grin reminded her of Tia. “Looks like you had a fun morning.” Nina’s face warmed. _There’s no way they heard what we were talking about, right?_

She timidly lifted her bag of books. “I’m still running on Eastern Standard Time, so I figured I should make use to an early start to the day.” She joined Seth on the loveseat, before taking out her books to show them. Seth thumbed through the table of contents and laughed.

“I didn’t even know there were books for this stuff! I get all my information at our bonfires, or chilling with Quil’s grandpa. You should come by when its warmer. The bonfires are a great way to learn the oral histories.”

Leah slowly sat up, a faraway expression on her face. Nina suddenly felt cold. Did something happen to her? She remembered that Leah had this same expression when she came back from dropping Quil.

I’ll ask her privately.

She laughed nervously as she neatly put the books back in the bag. “Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. What’s the plan for today?” Seth raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“You didn’t keep us waiting. We had to run some errands, so we’re just resting now. Only thing planned today is the welcome back party, but that doesn’t start until 6 pm. I’ll head there earlier to help with set up.” Seth let out a big sign and leaned back, throwing his arms out to rest on top of the seat.

Leah stood up, leisurely rolling her head around to get the kinks out of her neck. She walked to the kitchen, looking at Seth and Nina over her shoulder.

“I’m hungry, do we still have leftovers from last night?” Seth and Nina perked up, before joining her in the kitchen. None of them had eaten yet, and they were ravenous.

Nina laughed, watching as the siblings argued over whether or not red pepper flakes had a place on pizza. Seth (and Nina) were Team Yes, while Leah, the sole member of Team No, put her right hand over her plate in a protective hover.

“Put a single flake on these pizza slices and I’ll flick it in your eye Seth.” He looked appalled.

 _I almost want to ask about pineapples on pizza, but I don’t want Sue to wake up and find one of her children dead._ Nina joked to herself as she began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a MUCH longer chapter. Embry and Nina didn't get to spend time together when they first met, so I wanted to throw them a bone. Thank you for all the love and support on this story! Edit: Would anyone be interested in more Embry POV chapters? Leah POV chapters?


	5. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina meets the family.

It seems like the Clearwater family genes also includes burn resistance. At least, it seemed that way when Seth dunked the Oreo truffles into the melted baker’s chocolate

He looked at the girls with a smirk. “Aren’t I a natural in the kitchen?”

They looked at him with a pregnant pause. Nina vividly remembered how hot that bowl was when she lifted it out of the microwave just seconds ago.

“You’re something alright. Your fingers are probably going to look like hot dogs after you’re done.” His sister remarked as she moved the dirty plates and bowls into the sink.

After Seth finished and set the truffles in the freezer, he excused himself to help with the party set up. He approached Nina, who was working on the pasta. He took a cheeky spoonful of pasta sauce and tasted it-without even blowing on it, to Nina’s continued horror-before he reached for the red pepper flakes.

“This needs more spice!” Leah pretended to throw the sponge at him in response. Nina shook her head at their antics.

Once Seth was out the door, Nina counted to ten before turning her head to Leah.

“Father, I have a confession to make.” Leah continued to clean as she made a lazy noise of acknowledgement.

Nina took a deep inhale-exhale. “I may be crushing on your friend Embry, and I need you to tell me if I am making a fool of myself for even trying.” From her vantage point, she couldn’t see Leah’s face, but she saw how her friend’s shoulders slumped for a moment.

Leah took a few moments to answer. “Why would you be making a fool of yourself?”

“Well, he’s really nice...and I can’t tell if he’s just like that with everyone, or if it’s a…me-thing. I ran into him in town when I bought those books, and all the people were practically fawning over him.” Nina groaned and killed the heat on the sauce, focusing on the boiling pasta.

“Also, he’s your friend! He’s friends with your friends! And your family! I don’t want to stick my foot in my mouth and go down in history as ‘Leah’s weird friend’.” Nina pressed her hands together, trying to ground her ever-worsening thoughts.

She moved away from the stove towards the sink, theatre whispering to Leah. “Should I be checking plane tickets?” Leah wiped down the sink area before turning to her with a gentle smile.

“You’re not making a fool of yourself. Yeah, he is less of menace compared to Jacob and Quil, but he’s just a regular guy in his own way. Also, he’s only popular with like…people over 50….so it’s probably a you-thing. Just take it one day at a time.” Nina laughed at Leah’s lackluster description.

Well, if Leah didn’t say it was a problem, then she could nurse this crush in peace.

* * *

Nina leaned into Leah as they slowly walked up Sam and Emily’s winding driveway. On the car ride there, Leah gave her younger friend some background information. She said that Emily was her cousin, and they had been very close when they were younger. Things splintered when Sam-Leah’s ex-and Emily got together shortly after high school, but some time apart had helped smooth things out.

_“Leah…I think you are an angel in disguise.” Leah guffawed at that, looking at her friend with wide eyes._

_Nina pressed on. “You’re not the first person I’ve met with a story like that. But you **are** the first person I’ve met who still decides to be cordial.” Leah laughed a little sheepishly at that, Nina’s sincere gaze seemed to make her shy._

_“Cordial isn’t really how I would describe it…. time away helped a lot. Going to college and working helped me focus on more important stuff. Focus on myself in a way that actually helped me.”_

Standing in front of their door, Nina could now hear a mix of voices merging into laughter and enthusiastic conversation. From the way the sound traveled, it seemed like there were people socializing inside and outside the house, which surprised her. Sure, it was an uncharacteristically warm evening, but it was still mid-December.

She gave Leah a thumbs up, who responded with a smirk. Since Leah was carrying the pasta and dessert trays, Nina gave a strong triple knock.

“You knock like a cop.” Nina grimaced at Leah’s comment. “Sorry—kind of a habit from my RA days.”

Both women quickly ended the conversation when the door swung open. Had Nina not already seen photos of Emily’s face, she may have been blindsided by Emily’s still-vivid facial scars. But Nina simply greeted her with a smile while the hostess happily ushered then into the house.

“Welcome, welcome! The food table is here. Sam, could you make some space?” Sam, who may as well be seven feet tall because of how he loomed over the three women, gave the girls a gracious smile as he helped place the food on the table.

Emily gave both of them big hugs while Sam looked on. A quick glance at Leah’s peaceful expression gave Nina some peace of mind.

The girls continued to make their way around to room, greeting Kim and Rachel as they waved from the kitchen island. They hugged around Kim’s swollen belly, and Nina cooed at the little girl standing behind Rachel, who she introduced as Sarah. She looked just old enough to start walking, as she clung to her mom’s leg for balance. She stared up at Leah and Nina with big brown eyes.

The pitter-patter of little feet revealed two boys barreling down the hallway into the kitchen. One looked old enough to be in kindergarten, the younger one still a toddler, maybe a year or two older than Sarah.

Sarah seemed to forget her shyness as she happily wobbled over to the boys. She held onto the younger boy and began babbling something to him. The older one took a long gaze at the food table before reaching for the desserts section.

Sam was quick to stop the older one, scooping him up under one of his arms. “Did you say hello to our guests?” The older one lied confidently, while the younger one shook his head.

Sam groaned and slowly lowered him. He introduced the boys as Eli and Evan. Eli, the older one, went right up to Nina and Leah and gave them kisses on the cheek when they crouched to his eye level. Nina giggled while Leah gave Emily a smirk. Emily just groaned and went back to her conversation with Rachel and Kim. Evan greeted them shyly from a distance. His other arm was around Sarah to support her.

“Did you bring the brown ball things? What are those?” Eli was definitely a man on a mission.

Nina laughed. “They’re Oreo truffles. Do you like-well that answers the question.” At the word “Oreo,” Eli ran back to the table and began reaching for the whole plate. Sam left to make sure the boy didn’t knock the whole table over.

In the end, Sam put a couple truffles on a plate for the boys, who joined the little group circling the island. Evan sweetly asked Rachel if Sarah could have a truffle. Smiling down at him, Rachel promised to split one with her daughter.

Leah nudged Nina. “Do you want to eat first or do more introductions?” Nina thought about it, then decided that it would be best to meet everyone before the food and alcohol could make her too lethargic to move.

As if on cue, Seth and Embry emerged from the living room and warmly approached them. Embry looked at Nina as if they were reuniting after years apart, as opposed to just a several hours. He gave her a big hug while Leah told Seth how “his truffles” were a big hit with the kids.

Seth and Embry accompanied the girls as they moved through the house. Their presence comforted Nina and gave her the confidence boost she needed to meet some of the other guys.

You would think this was Quil’s house with the way he greeted them. He was working with Jared-who introduced himself as “Kim’s lesser half”-as the self-appointed bartenders and asked the girls what they’d like to drink.

After jokingly asking Nina for her ID, Quil offered to make something really strong for them, winking at Leah. Leah took him up on his offer, and Nina looked on with mild revulsion as he threw together a drink that contained at least three types of alcohol. Nina reached into the nearby cooler and pulled out a spiked seltzer, against Quil’s wishes.

“We take care of our own. Go wild, Nina!” Nina looked up the bartenders with an appreciative expression. Quil had been incredibly welcoming since their first meeting, and Jared turned out to be much friendlier than she expected.

“Thanks guys. Hard liquor doesn’t really bode well for me, so I’ll just take it easy.” The guys laughed a bit. She was very aware of Embry’s laugh in particular, which seemed to reverberate off her due to their close proximity.

As she took her first sip, she wondered if the warmth in her face was because of the alcohol or the way he looked at her. She didn’t have any proof, but it felt like he hadn’t taken his eyes off her since their reunion.

The thought thrilled her as much as it made her nervous.

After everyone got their beverages, Seth decided to treat this house like he also owned it. In full HGTV fashion, he gave a tour of the living room, dining area, and the children’s playroom.

Eli, Evan, and Sarah were in the playroom with Rachel. Eli made it a point to greet Nina and Leah again with hugs and cheek kisses, earning a hoot from Seth. Eli thanked them for the truffles with an adorable smile.

“Hey wait, I worked on those too! Where’s my kiss?” Seth swooped the boy up, who squealed and laughed. The others smiled as Seth blew raspberries into the boy’s hair.

Embry leaned against Nina, which sent that addictive buzzing down her arm. “That reminds me. I need to make good on my promise to finish the food.” Nina sent him a lopsided smile. A loud “Ah!” from Sarah brought their attention back to the kids.

Nina watched him crouch down to greet the baby girl, who seemed to be running as fast as her wobbly legs would let her. She landed in his arms with a giggle.

Leah slowly shook her head. “Can’t believe how big she is…I feel like she was born just yesterday. Now she’s already boy-crazy.”

Rachel rubbed her hands on her face and laughed. “Don’t even joke. Paul is going to start greying if he hears that.” Leah walked towards her and began tinkering around with the building blocks on the floor. Evan, ever the angel, happily shared the toys with her.

“Serves him right. He’s insufferable.” Rachel laughed and pat Leah’s back affectionately. The two women seemed to have an easy energy.

Nina tried to not let sight make her feel a little lonely. It was obvious that Leah came from a tight knit background.

She felt a hand on her upper back and turned to see Embry look down at her with concern. He didn’t even seem fazed by Sarah patting his cheeks.

“How are you feeling? You didn’t get to eat yet, right? We can head back to the kitchen and get some food.”

Nina smiled at him and patted Sarah on the back, who didn’t pull her gaze from Embry. Nina had to admit, she was a little jealous of how brazen the little girl was with her crush.

“It’s alright. I think the day is finally hitting me. I told Leah I’d get food after we finish the meet and greet. Seth told me about the backyard that you guys were working on?” Nina quickly changed the focus away from her.

Embry nodded as he put the little girl down by Leah and Evan. Sarah looked up at him with a little pout, before turning her attention to the castle they was making. 

Their final spot was at the sliding backdoor, which overlooked Jacob and couple other men socializing in the large backyard. There was a firepit going, and several chairs draped in blankets. There was a decked out station for warm beverages on the other side of the sliding door, probably for those with standard body temperatures.

The average family gathering would not even consider an outdoor element to their winter get together, but the surprises never seemed to stop in La Push. It was like convention stopped at the reservation’s borders.

Nina saw Jacob speaking with a couple of men in a serious manner. One of them seemed to be goading him about something. Jacob shook his head before rising from his chair.

“Don’t tell me Paul is already going at it with Jacob.” Seth laughed at his friend’s predicament.

Embry shook his head. “I hope Quil and Jared had the foresight to water down on his drinks…but knowing Quil, he probably thinks drunk Paul just makes everything more fun.”

Nina raised her eyebrows. So that was Paul, the person Leah most frequently mentioned as her most difficult…cousin?

Jacob noticed their little group on the other side of the glass and walked towards them. The other guys waved towards us while Paul followed him, laughing as he grabbed Jacob’s shoulder.

Leah was the first one to greet them. “Make sure to wipe your shoes before getting on the carpet, Paul. Don’t need you tracking mud.” Nina watched her cautiously, even though Leah was taller and buffer than most women she knew, the man was buffer than anyone in their little group, except Jacob. Was this normal banter for them?

Paul didn’t look the slightest bit offended. “You shit-talking about me already, Leah? Don’t repeat what I said.” He pointed at Eli, who clung to Seth like a little monkey. The boy just stared at Paul. He affection didn’t seem to extend to men, other than Seth.

“And who is this? Leah brought her mini-me?” Paul looked down at Nina, who felt her heart rate increase.

While he was a big guy, he wasn’t as tall as Embry, which eased some of her anxiety. He seemed like one of those dudes who was aggressive, even in his friendliness. His face looked flush, maybe from the cold or the alcohol he had already consumed.

Nina reached out a hand. “I prefer the term friend. Hi, I’m Nina. It’s nice to meet you.” Paul paused for a moment before grabbing her hand in a warm shake. His grip was a little too tight for comfort, but Nina schooled her features.

“You got a pretty strong grip for someone who looks like they’d blow away in the wind. Why are you drinking that? Seltzer is a bitch drink. Take a shot with me.” He pointed at Eli again. “Don’t repeat that. You know what I’m talking about.” The boy just kept staring at him.

Nina grimaced. She really didn’t like hard liquor…but saying no felt like a one-way ticket to ending up on Paul’s bad side. She gave her other friends a small smile as he grabbed her arm and pulled them back to the living room’s bar station.

She could hear Embry call Paul’s name in a manner that sounded like a deadly warning. Paul just laughed as they approached Jared, Quil, and now Kim. Kim looked at her in a sympathetic manner. This was probably not new behavior from Paul.

Jared looked at Paul with a tired expression. “Paul…don’t pressure her to drink with you.” He finished pouring something for Kim, who was eating some of the pasta they brought.

Nice! Good to know someone was enjoying it. Now she was regretting not getting some herself.

She would definitely recommend their next stop be the food table.

“I promise this will be my last one, consider it my way to welcome Leah’s friend.”

“She has a name. She told you.” Embry’s harsh voice startled her. Nina looked back at him with a surprised face. The anger in his face quickly disappeared, replaced by concern as he looked at her.

Their little entourage had wasted no time in catching up with them. Embry and Leah seemed to be breathing down Paul’s neck. Embry looked at him with a dark expression, while Leah looked more annoyed. Jacob, Seth, and Eli were watching the group with some interest.

Paul looked back at the group. “Any of you joining? Or too chicken shit? Do not repeat that.” He looked at Eli again, who just blinked at Paul.

Jared and Kim sent Paul stern looks. Kim put her fork down. “Paul, you’re going to get in a lot of trouble if Eli starts cursing in front of Sam…again.”

Jared shook his head as he took a forkful off Kim’s plate. “You’re not allowed near our kid until you learn to mind that mouth.”

Jared and Paul went back and forth for a while. Quil left the bar area and put an arm on Embry’s shoulder, looking at him like he was trying to ease the man’s nerves.

Eventually, Paul, Leah, and Nina took their shot. Nina squinted up at them, her throat and chest rapidly warming up.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure. I just took that on an empty stomach, so I’m going to get some food.”

Embry looked relieved, moving closer to her. Her left shoulder lightly bumped against his chest in the movement.

Paul began asking for a second round, but Jacob and Quil stepped in to take his offer instead.

Eli began squirming in Seth’s arms, and Nina offered to bring him back to the kitchen. The boy happily leaned into her arms and ran his little fingers through her hair.

Nina found the affection very cute, if not a little heavy handed. Did he learn it from his parents?

As she and Embry made their way to the kitchen, she was pleasantly surprised to see a noticeable dent in her dishes.

It was at this moment she realized it was going to be impossible for her to carry Eli while getting herself a plate. Almost immediately, Embry grabbed an empty plate and looked down at her.

“What’s calling you? I can attest to Emily’s, Jared’s, and Collin’s culinary skills.” She gave him a grateful smile and pointed to a few dishes, including her own.

Eli looked at her with puppy eyes. “Can I have more Oreos?”

However, she knew how this game worked. “Did your parents say you could have more?”

He loudly called for his mom, who emerged from one of the bedrooms further down the hall. Nina watched as Emily slowly crouched down so that the boy would run into his mother’s embrace.

Maybe it was just the dim hallway lighting, but Emily seemed to have a sad gaze while she stared down at her son. Nina noticed that Sam emerged from the same bedroom, looking a little somber.

Nina didn’t have much time to speculate on the possible reasons, since Embry tapped her shoulder. He cocked his head to the front door.

“How do you feel about getting some fresh air? I’ll get you something to drink while you get your coat.” Nina agreed, feeling like they were intruding on the little family by staying in the kitchen.

Embry quickly returned with drink cans and an outdoor blanket. He passed the drink cans over to her as he got himself a plate of food, most of which was her pasta. She felt a little shy about that and gave him a light slap on the shoulder while he laughed.

As they made their way outside, she noticed that he had brought her the same seltzer from earlier. She warmly thanked him, hoping that him picking her preference wasn’t just a coincidence.

“Aren’t you cold? I can wait for you to get a jacket, too.” She softly spoke to him, noticing how quiet it felt out in the night air. He just wore a long blue sweater, the color looked beautiful against his brown skin.

He shook his head as they slowly walked down a small side path by the house. “I’m a local, so the weather barely affects me. We can sit over there.”

As they got closer, she saw a fieldstone wall that seemed to separate the property from the forest. Embry put the folded blanket down on it and patted it, looking at her.

For the second time that night, she wondered if the warm buzz inside her was now from the alcohol or him.

“You went to the trouble of bringing that just for me? What a gentleman.” Her teasing paid off, as his looked at her with a big, embarrassed grin.

The two of them ate their food, Embry giving her more praise than she thought she deserved. It was hard to not read into the way he looked at her. She had some experience with guys flirting with her, but those looks always seemed anticipatory…and greedy for something she didn’t want with them.

He looked at her like…well like he was just so happy to be sharing this little moment. Two adults sitting on a wall like little kids, eating and getting to know each other under the cover of trees and the evening sky.

She learned about his family, which comprised of his mom and two cats, a bonded pair. He told her how his mom, exhausted by her son’s erratic behavior as a teenager, promised to let them adopt a pet if he promised to complete his GED and enter the work force. He did his mom one better by pursuing a secondary training and now worked as an electrician.

“So, helping senior citizens with their cars is a hobby?” He looked really pleased by her remembering those earlier conversations. He explained that he did that part time for Jacob, who ran a mechanics shop. Quil assisted too, more on the business end.

“Jake’s a big picture guy; Quil knows how to network. I like getting into the nitty gritty. Turns out that’s a pretty transferrable skill set. Some of the younger people on the rez work there, good way to bulk up your resume for colleges and jobs.”

It was hard to not feel a little insecure in comparison. He was only a few years older but had already done so much for himself and his community.

Actually, how old was he?

“I’m assuming you’re younger than Leah…but exactly how old are you?”

“25, you?” He moved his plate behind him, having cleaned it in record time. He scooted a little closer to her, and she lifted her head a little higher to maintain eye contact.

“23, congratulations on a quarter life. Cheers!” She lifted her can for a toast. He laughed and mimicked her action.

When he turned the conversation back to her, she told him that she had a mom and dad back in New York- _state, not the city_ -and had a solid group of girl friends from her church and undergrad days. She talked him about their last Labor Day weekend trip to Connecticut and how they got lost looking for the aquarium.

Nina looked down with more focus that her food needed. “I’m glad I came here with Leah. I don’t have a lot of family in the US, so this is a nice change.”

Nina hoped that he wouldn’t pry too much. He was very sweet and _very_ handsome, but this was just their second conversation. She wasn’t ready to pull back the curtain much farther.

It was like he knew. “Are you coming to the White Elephant next week? Most of us will be there, and I’m sure everyone would like for you to join.”

She was once again floored by just how welcoming everyone was to her. Why had Leah been so reluctant about coming back here?

Once she finished eating, they took that as their cue to head back inside. Embry stacked their garbage up, before turning to her.

He spoke softly, looking at her with an intense expression. “You know, I did forget something this morning.” Nina looked up at him, confused.

“Can I…have your number? After the White Elephant party, there won’t be any more parties and…and I’ll like to still see you.”

She couldn’t even feel her face, it was like her heart had skyrocketed into the sky. Before she could pass through the Earth’s atmosphere and end up among the stars, she reached into her jacket.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for all the support, especially the reviews! We've now met the entire cast. I hope you all like how its going so far. This chapter is even longer than the last, so I'll probably move away from updating a short chapter every couple of days to updating with a long chapter every week or two. How does that sound?


	6. Electric Current

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry is learning how to take study into practice. A POV shift of what has happened so far.

The last few days felt like weeks, but also just mere minutes.

The electric current that ran through his body the first time they locked eyes never faded. In fact, the current turned into an intense pull, almost like a compass. Anytime they were apart, he could almost sense where she was. Sometimes, he could even sense how she was feeling.

He credited that to the imprint phenomenon's more practical effects. Almost all previous bonds were between a spirit warrior and someone who lived on the reservation. This intense connection to a resident allowed for the members to always be aware if something happened on their land.

There were some exceptions, like Jacob imprinting on a young teacher at a nearby middle school, and Seth imprinting on a girl who lived a few towns away. Every time they thought they had the process figured out; it threw another wrench.

Over the last several years, he had been able to learn about the experience second hand. There weren't any definitive answers, so the men who already had established relationships with their soulmates did their best to guide others through the transformative process.

The conversations paled in comparison to experiencing it first-hand, however.

Embry was pretty exhausted by the time he arrived with Quil and Seth to the Clearwater's house. Seth told them that Leah was back in town with a friend in tow.

" _Is this girl she's bringing really just a friend? Give it to us straight, Seth." Embry laughed at his friend's play on words. Quil was positive that this was Leah's way to secretly introduce her girlfriend to the family._

_Embry didn't care too much, just happy to finally be able to sit down after a long day._

" _Dude, I don't know! Leah just said that she was bringing a friend! Honestly, I'm surprised she changed her mind and decided to visit. I thought she was going to pull a Rachel and not see us until after graduation."_

_Quil leaned back from the front seat and slapped Seth's leg. "Or pull a Rebecca and just not see us ever again." The two laughed for a while. Embry laughed, but still gave Quil a side eye. Seth and Quil liked to go back and forth in their jokes, sometimes going too far._

_He saw the Clearwater's house and began slowing down. "Don't let Jake hear you saying that. Or worse, Billy."_

As the men made themselves comfortable inside, the older adults engaged in casual conversation while the young men huddled around the tv. Embry overheard Charlie and Sue filling Seth in on his sister's arrival.

"They should be back soon. They went to get food ingredients for tomorrow."

Seth laughed. "Leah cooks now? Maybe she should have left home sooner." His mother ruffled his hair in response.

Charlie gave him a cheeky look. "Maybe you could learn something from her. You know girls like a guy who can cook." Charlie had been giving Seth girl advice ever since he told his parents about his relationship.

Seth laughed and pointed at Charlie. "I'll start when you do."

The young men could hear a car pulling up to the house. Embry saw Seth run out the door to greet them. Quil leapt from his seat and pulled back the curtain's middle partition, Jake stood by him as they watched Leah and her friend getting out of the car.

"Hey, she's kind of cute! Smaller than I expected. I'll scoop her up if they're not dating." Jacob rolled his eyes at him.

"I doubt any of Leah's friends would give you the time of day. Also, I'm buying you mouthwash for Christmas."

Embry looked at them from his seat, amused. Seth walked back into the house with grocery bags on his arms. Leah and her friend trailing shortly after. Quil gave his two friends a cheeky smile before walking right up to the two young women.

Billy and Jacob joined immediately, and they all introduced themselves. Embry stretched and stood up, feeling a little nervous now that the women were inside house.

He and Leah never really chose to be in each other's lives, which made their early interactions very difficult. They were once immature teenagers with full access to each other's minds. Things were hard for a while.

Things got better after the Cullens left. The pack members could spend more time on two legs and just focus on their human lives. People finished their education, earn their degrees, got jobs, and settled down into families.

Even Jacob and Leah, the ones most embittered by their early experiences in the wolf pack, seemed at peace with where they were now.

He walked up to the group but gave them some space. He stared at the back of Quil's head with mild annoyance. Did he have to flirt with every girl he met? Hopefully she wouldn't bite his head off, that would be awkward.

She laughed at one of Quil's jokes, much to Embry's surprise. Her voice was deeper than he thought it would be for someone her size, but it was very soothing. She handled Quil's teasing with more grace than most of them extended to him.

When Jacob and Quil moved aside for him to give the last introduction, Embry tried to hide his exhaustion with a small smile before looking into her eyes.

If it weren't for Quil's shoulder pressed against his, he wouldn't have even registered that there were still other people in the room.

She looked up at him with dark brown eyes, her laugh from earlier still lingering on her bow-shaped lips. As they looked at each other, he saw her mouth slightly part in shock. Defined cheekbones and nose sat on her gentle face. Her brown skin flushed under his gaze, though she kept looking at him with those glittering eyes.

He knew in that moment that he was looking at the face that was made for him, just as he was made for her. It felt like he could look at her forever, if she let him. In his lonelier moments, he tried to visual what his soulmate may look like. It was a humbling experience to meet her in the flesh. No imagination could measure up to the real person.

In the seconds after first sight, an electric current radiated up his body. It was as if it came from her and traveled through the floor until it reached him. It suddenly felt like there was too much space in between him and _Nina_.

It wasn't until Quil grabbed his elbow that he remembered his audience. Thank his lucky stars that it was just his best friends here. He could only imagine his intense embarrassment if the parents had witnessed this.

Oh no, _Leah_. How was he going to break the news to her? _Hey Leah, I know we've never really been friends and the best we've done is staying out of each other's hair, but I imprinted on your best friend. Or girl friend?_ He rubbed his eyes to clear his racing thoughts.

When he shook her hand, he was shocked by how small and soft it felt in his grip. And cold. Did she not wear gloves? Maybe he should get her gloves. The average person was much more susceptible to the elements than any of them.

Jacob ushered him out the door as Quil cozied up to his soulmate. He could still feel her hand in his. He fought the urge to drag Quil out with him, the damn flirt.

"Focus, Embry. Don't do anything rash." Jacob walked him further down the road until they were out of everyone's earshot.

He was right. All advice he heard over the years converged on one major point: _Take things slow, see what she needs from you._

He remembered her worried expression as they walked out the door. He needed to reign it in.

"Jake…what do I do? She's not from here, not one of us…"

His friend wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Just take it one day at a time. Remember, the bond is reciprocal, so Nina will feel a pull to you too." He gave him a big smile. "Also, she _is_ one of us."

* * *

The only reason he didn't stake outside her window that night was because he knew Leah would probably sink her teeth into him once she smelled him outside her house.

Jacob had taken the heat and told her. It had been a tense phone call in the car, with Quil there to gauge her reaction. Leah promised that she would let the two of them set their own pace.

" _It's not like I have a choice, anyway. I will come for your neck if you hurt her, though." She said with a clenched hand on the wheel._

It seemed like luck was on his side the next morning.

A routine trip into town had his feet pulling him into the Fuller's bookstore before he even realized. Tia spotted him with a victorious look on her face. She guided him to the back rows, and his euphoria was at an all-time high when his soulmate turned to look up at him.

She lowered her head as she stepped out of the way for him. He saw how her lashes pressed against her cheekbones when she blinked. As he reached to get the book for her, he felt her gaze burning into the side of his face.

It was hard to not smile when he looked down at her sweet face, not that he would _ever imagine_ fighting that urge. He relished the way her eyes sparkled in response.

Tia, not surprisingly, used this as a chance to tease him. Was it that obvious that he was already head of heels for this woman? Probably. He didn't have Quil's flirtatious nature, or Jacob's natural friendliness to use as an excuse.

All the teasing in the world was worth it the moment he heard her laughter. She was handling the locals better than he expected from a newcomer. It gave him hope.

The bond was definitely reciprocal. When she smiled back at him for holding her books, he felt incredibly light.

"Thanks again. I don't want to hold you up if you had somewhere to go. Did you come in to buy something?"

Buy something? Why would he—because he walked into a bookstore. That's why.

He could have walked into a fire and not even notice with her there. Actually, scratch that. He would definitely notice if she was in a fire.

He escorted her back to the Clearwaters, a little thrilled when some of his clients asked about her. She didn't seem repulsed by their dating questions, which was a huge victory to him. She maintained her courteous nature even through the teasing. He could see why Leah brought her.

Being taller meant that he could stare at her without her noticing. As they walked back together, she talked a bit about her childhood with a faraway expression. He moved closer, hoping that his proximity would comfort her the way it did for him. She lit up while talking about her new home, which pulled at his heart. Would she feel happy here? Would she let him leave with her?

He told her the bare minimum about his life in La Push. That was the norm when it came to those who imprinted on those not from the reservation, with the exception of Sam and Emily. The regular boil the frog method.

Okay, that sounded terrible. She wasn't a frog.

"Thank you for walking me back. You're welcome to come in, if you'd like." Boy would he love to. But he knew the siblings were on the other side of those walls, and they were intently listening.

He could hear parts of their conversation.

Seth laughing at Leah, saying "What are the odds?"

Leah replied. "When it comes to me? Always against my favor."

He turned his attention back to Nina. It was impossible for him to not be aware of her at all times, so that was easy.

She deflated when he turned down her offer but confirmed that she'd be at the party later tonight.

He felt that amazing current travel through them when their hands brushed over the book bag. He was ready to chalk this encounter off as a 10/10 when she opened her arms for him. He felt the blood rush into his ears as his arms reached out to her.

He didn't know a greater pleasure than having her in his arms. How did he go this long without it? He understood his brothers and their fierce devotion to their soulmates now.

She wore an oversized sweater so he didn't get a good look at her figure-not that he would leer at her like that-but having her pressed against him in those precious moments spiked his body temperate. He didn't even think that was still possible.

Having her in his embrace was a heady experience, though he wished he could pull her face towards his and end this hug the right way. She smelled _amazing_. He made a note to himself not to be so charged during the party, or else risk a boat load of teasing from everyone.

She had a dazed expression as she looked back at him, before lowering her face and fluttering her lashes.

Her response brought an uncharacteristic boldness out of him. He credited this as another one of the imprinting phenomenon's effects. The jury was still out on if it was practical or not.

* * *

Everyone knew he had imprinted before the young woman even arrived at the party.

Jacob told Sam and Emily, so that they could step in if Leah seemed out of sorts. He also told Rachel and Paul, only because he knew Paul would be a little baby if he was out of the loop. Rachel didn't make a fuss about knowing, but she was happy for him anyway.

Quil told Jared and Kim when he visited to help set up baby furniture. Jared making a bet with Quil on when Leah would deck Embry in the face. Kim had wacked both of them in the head in response to their banter.

Embry would have joined in on that bet, had it been at anyone else's expense except his own.

Emily looked at him with a warm smile as she set the food table. "This is wonderful! Leah is more understanding about imprinting than you're all giving her credit, so have some hope."

Jared adjusted his dish. "Or this could be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Don't disappoint me, bud. I got money on the line."

Kim walked by him with wary eyes. "Don't stress him out, Jared. I wish you guys would be a little nicer about this. You were in his shoes before."

Jared looked back at his wife with a big smile. "Thankfully, my soulmate already liked me, and didn't have _Leah_ as a best friend."

Kim looked at Embry with a kind expression. He felt bad for bogging her down with his problems. Between her advanced pregnancy and her work at the hospital, she had enough on her plate.

"Have you had the chance to talk to her yet?" He nodded, turning his face towards the food so that they couldn't see his gushy expression.

"I saw her this morning actually, I-" Paul interrupted him with a clap his back. He had Sarah bundled in his arms. The little girl wore a soft pink onesie under her coat. She took one look at Embry and energetically leaned into his arms.

"Uh oh, don't go talking about your new love in front of your current girlfriend." Jared joked as he and Paul laughed at his expense.

"Please, my baby is way out of his league." Paul proudly proclaimed as Rachel helped remove the little girl's coat.

Emily shook her head at them. "I will not tolerate you making fun of him in my house. And you-" she pointed at Paul "-if I hear Eli say one more curse word, I will let Sam do whatever he wants with you."

Kim moved closer to Embry with an excited expression. "Tell us, what was she like?" Rachel joined them at the kitchen island. Emily was listening by the food table in rapture.

Embry blushed as he thought of what to say to his audience. "She's very nice. She even handled Mrs. Fuller's teasing well. The shop owners saw us walking together and teased us mercilessly. I guess my feelings are all over my face, but she was really nice about it."

The women awww'd in response. The men made pretend gagging noises, but they understood how him felt. If anything, their years-long relationships meant that the feelings were even stronger for them.

"Heard she's Leah's best friend, that means bullying her will be really fun." Embry and the women looked at Paul with disapproval, though only Embry's glare had any heat.

"Don't, Paul. Leah already said she'd knock me out if I gave her trouble. She'll kill you if you bother her." Paul laughed good naturedly at that. Rachel sighed and focused on smoothing Sarah's soft hair.

Seth showed up shortly after. "They'll be here soon! We've been hard at work in the kitchen."

Emily turned to him with a vigor. "Cooking? You cook? Leah cooks?"

Seth looked pretty boastful, but Embry took the wind from his sails. "He means that Nina cooked, and the siblings watched."

Seth gaped at him. "You imprint and suddenly get so mouthy! I did help, I put the chocolate on the Oreo truffles."

Sam and Emily's two boys came running into the kitchen. They had spent the last ten minutes running around different rooms so they could see what everyone was doing.

"Oreos? What oreos?" Eli looked up at Seth with an intense look. He responded by putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry little guy, they're not here yet." The older brother pouted at him while the younger one ran to his mother to hug her leg. As if on cue, Sam showed up and scooped Eli up before joining Emily and Evan. He gave his wife a kiss on her temple.

Embry was used to the family's soft moments, but now he pictured himself and Nina. This fantasy had him suddenly overcome with emotion.

People began migrating through the house, catching up and making plans for the holidays. Embry and Seth helped set up the bar station in the living room.

It wasn't long until Embry felt the pull intensify. They were near. _She was near._

He could hear their conversation from outside the house. Emily greeted them and they quickly met everyone in the kitchen. His heart was pounding so loud, he was sure that the other shifters could hear.

Seth patted him on the shoulder. "Don't stress yourself out. I talked to her this morning after you left, and I think she's pretty into you too." Seth's natural sunniness coupled with his own relationship experience took the edge off his nerves.

The pull became too strong to ignore, and he immediately turned towards the kitchen when he overheard the two friends talking about meeting more people. Seth went with him to be a buffer between him and his sister if things went south.

When he spotted her, he was taken aback by how lovely she looked. Would he ever get used to how she affected him?

_I hope not._ He thought when she gave him that big bright smile

She had her hair down for the first time since they met. Her black hair shined under the light, sitting softly on her shoulders. Her cream-colored shirt clung to her figure in a manner that made his throat dry out. Her face was already beautiful, but his eyes stayed on her lips, which were red with gloss.

Hugging her again was intoxicating. It was easier to feel the contours of her torso in this outfit.

He understood now how most of his friends didn't keep their hands to themselves in the early stages with their soulmates.

Quil and Jared greeted them with enthusiasm. She handled Quil's age-related jokes well, and a quick look at her driver's license informed him that she was around Seth's age.

He watched with a wary eye as Quil tried to get her to get a strong drink. He knew Quil and Paul were excited to get her drunk, but she rebuffed the offer with ease.

Eli greeted her with enthusiasm. While Evan still thought his mom was the only woman for him, Eli liked to keep his options open.

The little boy he kissed her on the cheek, earning a soft laugh from her. She smiled back at Eli and pressed a hand on his cheek with a warm gaze. Gosh, he was such a loser for being jealous.

Eli – 1

Embry – 0

The tables turned when Sarah wobbled over to him. When he picked the little girl up, he saw Nina glance up at him with a small smile, though her eyes strayed on his face for a while.

He noticed that she would fade out of the conversation every now and again. Maybe she was tired? They were an overwhelming group as well, maybe she should eat.

Their fledgling romance didn't give him the full insight to her emotions, but he picked up a sense of loneliness. That impacted him very deeply. This was the last place she should be feeling lonely.

Once they were near the door to the backyard, Embry overheard Jacob's conversation with Paul, Brady, Collin, and a couple of the younger pack members.

They were arguing about a persistent…presence…near their borders.

Embry grew nervous, he wasn't ready to bring her into this part of his life. Would she even want to be part of it? He couldn't blame her if not, even if it would devastate him.

Jacob and Paul quickly ended the conversation when they spotted their little group. Paul looked down at her with an appraising gaze. Right out of the gate, he made a joke about her looks. Embry was ready to pulverize him (and Quil. Damn that loose cannon of a bartender for supplying this loudmouth with booze.)

She, of course, handled it wonderfully. After a quick introduction and an excessively strong handshake from Paul, the guy ushered her back to the bar station.

Even Embry was a little shocked by how hostile his voice got. Seeing Paul, the buff brute that he was, manhandling his girl who was also _half his size_ made his vision turn a little red.

She glanced back at him in shock, which cooled him down instantly. He shouldn't be making a big deal about something that didn't even bother her. He got on the right foot this morning; he didn't want to set them back by painting an angry image of himself into her mind.

Thankfully, Jared and Kim got annoyed by Paul's dirty mouth. It relieved him to see other people chastising him for his behavior.

It was the norm for everyone to bring their kids to these social gatherings, and all the parents had told him off at some point or another for his vocabulary near their kids. Paul thought it was hilarious, which was strange since he himself is a father.

All thoughts about Paul went out the window when Embry watched Nina throw her head back for the shot. He stared at her neck for way too long, only looking away to glance at her red lips when they were pursed out in a grimace.

"Well, it's been a pleasure. I just took that on an empty stomach, so I'm going to get some food."

Thankfully, Jacob and Quil stepped in to distract Paul. There was no way he would tolerate this menace if he kept pestering her. Even Leah, in a rare act of grace, offered to stay behind and take Paul up on his challenge.

They ended up bringing Eli with them, who seemed very happy to be in her arms. The little boy looked up at her with enraptured eyes, putting one of his hands into her hair.

Eli – 2

Embry – 0

As they approached the food table, he overheard a snippet of Emily and Sam's conversation further down the hallway.

Sam spoke in a soft, sad tone. "We'll do what we can to make sure that doesn't happen, dear."

Emily's crying was muffled in her hands. It seemed like she couldn't even form words due to her distress.

He looked down at Nina and Eli, who were in their own world. Being in a relationship with a spirit warrior was an intense experience, with its own highs and lows. He had limited knowledge on that side of the imprinting process, due to his bachelor status.

He was used to only be beholden to the pack, but that was not the case anymore. He felt a sense of responsibility that washed over him. The last time he felt like this, he was a 16-year-old boy-turned-wolf in the woods, staring back at Sam, Jared, and Paul.

When Eli leaped out of her arms and called his mother, he turned away to give them some semblance of space. He focused on Nina, inviting her outside to eat in peace.

She looked flattered when he shoveled most of her pasta onto his plate. If eating her food made her this happy, he really won the soulmate lottery. He guided her outside to one of few private areas at the party.

Sitting with her over food and getting to know each other brought a boyish glee to him. When her hair began to fall over her shoulder towards her plate, she pulled it back into a low ponytail. When her hands ran through her hair, he fantasized his own fingers grazing her scalp and running down her strands.

She listened with a peaceful smile while he described his work and family. He thought about bringing her over to his place at some point. At what point does one introduce their girlfriend to their mom?

Usually after the relationship has already been defined. Right.

Which reminded him…

When he looked down at her and asked for her number, he saw-and _felt_ , the bond was getting stronger-her affection. This was perfect. They were laying a good foundation.

During his first shifter transformation, he felt like he went from boy to man. Fighting alongside his pack mates, establishing a life here, it all formed him into who he was today.

And when his hand brushed against hers as he took her phone, it felt like he went from man to spirit warrior.

* * *

A/N: A bonus Embry POV chapter to start off 2021! Thank you for all the love and support on my work. Please review, I welcome comments, questions, and critics.


	7. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Nina reflect on what's happened so far.

The night ended quietly, Embry by her side until it was time for her to leave.

Once they made it back inside, the group in the living room welcomed them back with big grins.

Paul laid on a living room coach, fully toasted. His head was on his wife's lap, one of her hands on his cheek while the other gently ran through his hair.

Seth was now holding Sarah, who slept peacefully on his shoulder. Jacob was with Quil, tidying up the living and the adjacent outdoor area.

Nina turned her head to the kitchen, where she could hear a muffled conversation between Leah and Emily. Though the words weren't clear, the intonations hinted to it being pretty serious.

There was no easy way to describe Leah and Emily's history, especially from an outsider's point of view. She silently hoped that she wasn't failing Leah by choosing to stay on the sidelines.

One by one, guests bid their farewell. Jared and Kim were one of the first to leave, Jared fretting over her getting a full night rest. He looked up her with loving eyes while he crouched down to help her put her shoes on.

When Quil and Jacob finally left, they hugged Nina. Quil told her that she owed him for those extra shots "she made him take with Paul."

Embry shook his head at his friend. "Just ignore him, that's what I do."

Nina laughed and looked up at him. "You both love to pick on each other. I'm beginning to think Jacob is the only nice one in this trio." Jacob laughed at that and smirked at both of his friends.

"That's why I'm the leader."

Nina noticed that Embry stiffened at that comment, his expression said something to Quil and Jacob that had them mentally scrambling over what to say as a follow up. Quil's eyes darted in between her face and Embry's, while Jacob's eyes were solely trained on Embry.

She blinked, then stepped into the men's silent conversation. "Oh, do you mean like the boss at the mechanics shop? Embry told me about a bit about that. It sounds very impressive."

Their relief almost seemed to radiate off their large bodies. Quil began talking about the shop, though Nina made sure to shoot a glance up at Jacob every once in a while. Jacob looked at Embry with a concerned expression.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see Embry's expression from her angle, at least not without making it obvious that she caught onto his and Jacob's secret exchange. Embry took a step closer to her and sighed once their arms touched.

One thing was crystal clear: Jacob was definitely not referring to their business.

Leah walked into the living room with Emily and Sam behind her. One nod from Leah and the Nina left the boys to hug Emily goodbye.

"Thank you so much for having us. It was a lovely party."

Emily gave her a big, albeit tired smile. "Please, we're happy to have you. Your dessert was a hit with the boys. Will you join us next week? I'm sure everyone would be happy if you did. Don't worry about bringing a gift either. Sam and I will bring some extras."

Nina nodded. "Embry told me about it. I'm working around Leah's schedule, but I hope we can join you all."

Some energy returned to her smile. "I haven't seen those two so animated in a long time. I think you've been a good influence on them."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Her comment made sense in relation to Leah. They had been close friends for several months now, but Embry? Knowing that other people had noticed their interactions made her a little self-conscious.

The hosts left to tidy up around the house. Leah walked over to Rachel, sitting on the couch arm to talk to her. Paul had completed passed out at this point. Rachel glanced down at Paul with a soft expression.

Feeling a little awkward by herself, she began to check her phone. She looked through her calendar, making a mental timeline for what needed to get done for the student association. Logan, Kyle, and the rest of the team agreed that no serious planning would happen until after New Year's. but maybe she could make some reservations-

She felt a warm hand lightly grab hers, instantly dwarfing her hand and phone in its warm contact.

Embry looked down at her with a gentle smile. She thought back to the way Rachel and Jared gazed at their partners.

"Please text me when you get home."

She returned his smile. "Will do, and make sure to tell me when you're back home…Good night." She ended her sentence softly while they hugged. This hug had a sentimentality to it that even the wonderful one from this morning lacked.

The rational side of her chastised her for these overly romantic thoughts. She felt embarrassed about her earlier comparison between Rachel, Jared, and Embry. It was nice to feel desired by a guy she liked, but she needed to take this slow. Emily had already commented on it. Others had definitely noticed. She needed to tread lightly.

But it was _so_ hard to not read into it when she was with him, especially this close.

He still had that wonderful scent that made her want to live in his embrace. And when he leaned down into the hug, pressing his cheek against hers and taking a deep inhale, she hoped that she had a similar effect on him.

To say the girls were tired once they were back at the Leah's was an understatement.

Nina could have fallen asleep in her party clothes if it weren't for the fact that she really liked this sweater and didn't want to get drool on it. It was a cream-colored mock neck, one that gave her the elegant vibe that she craved from her attire nowadays.

Leah flopped onto the air mattress. "Turn the lights off when you go to sleep." Nina laughed and went to the bathroom to take her makeup off and change. Once she was back in her friend's room, she did her best to rearrange the blanket on top of her, even though Leah probably didn't need it.

Once she flipped the switch and stretched out on the bed, she reached for her phone and sent a message, though she could already tell her mind was rolling into a slumber.

" _In bed about to pass out. You better keep your promise good sire."_

She was already fast asleep when her phone buzzed a few minutes later.

* * *

She woke up to two new messages.

9 hours ago: " _Lol I'm a man of my word. Good night, fair lady."_

2 hours ago: _"Morning, princess"_

A quick turn of her head signaled that Leah had, once again, woken up before her. She could hear a mix of voices in the kitchen, probably Leah and her mom by the sound of it.

Nina typed out a response. " _Sir* dang autocorrect…also good morning early bird"_

She went into the bathroom to freshen up. Once she finished, she stared at herself in the mirror for an extra minute. Over the years she had grown to accept her features. Her pleasant appearance, coupled with a sociable personality, had been a great asset in her classes and career.

But it had been a long time since she last thought about her appearance from a lover's lens. The woman staring back at her had a face that, while not breathtaking like Leah's, held a combination of features that she had grown to appreciate over the years.

She heard her phone vibrate. Placing her glasses back on her face, she grabbed the phone with giddy excitement.

" _Urgh_ … _work stuff, not fun the day after a party. What's the plan for today?"_

She looked down at her pjs, which comprised of oversized hoodie and college sweatpants. If she had her way, she and Leah would spend the day just lazing around. The two women had been on the go since they landed, and it was starting to hit her.

" _Oh no lol, guess that's just life for professionals. Hopefully nothing planned that involves being on my feet much longer."_

When she went down to greet the mom and daughter, she saw that Leah had the same idea. In fact, Leah had gone out of her way to change _into_ pjs, including a pair of sweatpants that matched hers.

Leah stood at the fridge, pulling some juice out. Nina speed walked over to her friend and hip checked her.

"Nice sweatpants. Where'd you get them?" Leah just laughed and checked her right back, though definitely holding back. Leah was one of the fittest women she ever befriended.

Sue, who was working on the stove, turned to her with a big smile. "Would you like pancakes or waffles, hun?" Nina gave her a big smile. "I'd love some waffles, ma'am." Leah scoffed, before repeated the word "ma'am" in a teasing tone and returning to the plate at the kitchen table.

She looked down at Leah's plate on the table, which had a short stake of pancakes. "Why am I not surprised you're a pancake girl?" Leah looked up at her, before focusing on her food. "Because I am an actual adult."

After a hearty breakfast of waffles, pancakes, omelets, and fruit, the girls were fully sated and curled up on the long coach. Sue had left with a friend for council business a little over an hour ago, and the girls relished the peace and quiet.

Nina cocked her head at her friend. "So, how did yesterday go for you? Better than you expected? Worse?"

Leah stretched her arms as she took a moment to think. "…It went as well as I expected. You did well with Paul. He likes to haze guests. The guys were impressed."

"Well, that's good! He was friendlier than I expected. In a frat boy kind of way. Did he give you trouble though?"

Leah laughed. "He IS trouble. But him asking for someone to go shot for shot with him is one of the few things I'll tolerate. High tolerance runs in our genes." Nina shuddered at the thought. She could almost feel the whiskey burning in her chest again.

"You're a family of monsters…" Nina tensed up, a little nervous. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but…how did it go with Emily?" The Paul subject was a cake walk compared to anything involving her cousin.

Leah slowly nodded her head. "It was nice to see her. And the boys. She was really happy that we were there."

Nina remembered Emily's comment about her being a good influence on Leah and Embry.

Leah looked at her with a half grin, almost like she heard his name out loud. "Enough about me. How did last night go for you? You and Embry were outside for a while. So, I take it that's going well?" Nina rubbed her hands on her cheeks, surprised that they were still cool to the touch.

"Yeah. It went…it went really well. We talked a bit about ourselves, and now he has my number. He's so sweet, I feel like he's going to sprout wings and a halo." As if on cue, her phone vibrated. Leah, obviously, saw this as a great moment to extend her embarrassment.

"…you can answer him if you want. I don't really peg you as the 'playing hard to get' type. Don't hold back because I'm here." Nina pouted before fishing her phone from her pants pocket. As with any unisex college sweatpants, the pockets seemed to be bottomless.

"That could be Logan too. We're supposed to have a meeting in a few days for spring semester events." Nina peered down at her phone.

" _Make sure to get some rest. And bundle up if you do head out. Yesterday was warmer than usual, but it gets really cold here really fast."_

Wow, it felt like her heart grew three sizes. He had been nothing but courteous since they met, but his consideration for her well-being still affected her. Would she ever get over feeling this…taken care of?

"Okay I know I said you could answer him, but I meant with a text. He can't see your goo-goo eyes."

Nina gasped at her. "I am not making goo-goo eyes!" Leah stared at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Okay, sure. Let me know when you're done being mushy. Some of us are not living a Hallmark movie." With that, Leah got up to get something from the fridge. She watched her friend walk away, quietly appreciating Leah for giving her some space to text him back.

" _Thanks Mr. Meteorologist :P Make sure to take your own advice. I'll be annoyed if you get sick and miss the party."_

He quickly replied. " _You're welcome. :) Don't worry, I'm pretty resilient. That's how I balance my many jobs. Haven't gotten sick since I was a child."_

She imagined him as a small, sick child and got very sad. She could picture him lying on a couch, lethargically waiting cartoons with a bowl of soup on a table. Or worse, him in his bedroom, shivering under layers of clothing and blankets, too drained to even sit up and eat without someone's help.

_Aw, baby Embry. I can't imagine you as anything other than a giant, but I guess that makes sense. No one is born 7 feet tall._

Leah re-joined her on the coach and began flipping through the channels. He sent two more messages.

" _I was a cute kid. Always had my good looks. I can show you some photos at some point, if you'd like. My mom made sure to photograph every moment I breathed lol"_

" _I got photos of Jake and Quil too, even some of the other guys in high school. Don't tell them I offered though…they might throw me off a cliff."_

Nina put her head on Leah's shoulder, who hummed in response. Was he inviting her over to his place? They weren't teenagers, but that still elicited a thrill.

" _I'll get back to you on that offer. And don't worry, I don't plan on being an accomplice to your murder. That would jeopardize a background check for any job I have in the future."_

There was a lull in the text messages. Embry had probably returned to his work.

She spoke against Leah's shoulder. "Are there any plans today that involve us leaving your house?" When she got an enthusiastic _Nope!_ both women settled in and enjoyed their lazy morning.

* * *

After an hour of them pretending that they could make better gingerbread houses than the contestants on screen, her phone buzzed again.

" _You talk like Jake sometimes. So professional lol"_

She remembered that awkward moment from last night. Quil and Jacob's panicked expressions. The way Embry stiffened and suddenly felt so far away, even when he was standing right next to her.

" _Haha well that comes with being in charge."_

She took an extra minute, deciding how to word this. She slowly sat up. She saw Leah's head turn from her periphery.

" _Also…sorry if I made it weird with your friends last night. I assumed Jacob was in charge of the mechanics shop based on his comment…not to downplay what you and Quil do. I promise. :("_

Leah bumped her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Nina shrugged. "I don't know…something weird happened while you were talking to Emily." She froze once she realized her admittance. Leah's eyes tightened, but she didn't move her gaze away. "I didn't hear what you two were talking about, I promise."

"I know. It's okay. So, what happened?" Her phone buzzed again, but she decided to just focus on Leah. She understood those guys way better than a newcomer and would be honest if Nina had actually stepped out of line.

She described how it started off innocently, just her teasing Quil and Embry over their banter. Then, the room seemed to get colder when Jacob made a joke about being the leader. After that, it seemed like two conversations were running concurrently. The spoken one between her and Quil, and the silent one between Jacob and Embry.

"Embry was still nice to me afterwards and he's been texting me all day. But…do you think I did something to his friends?"

Leah had silently listened, pivoting so that she was fully facing her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, you didn't say anything weird. Jake just put his foot in his mouth. Which-to his credit-doesn't happen often. Jake is a leader in a lot of ways, even outside of their business. You remember how I said his Dad is a community leader? Jacob is expected to inherit that role at some point."

That…made sense. She was an outsider, so she wasn't entitled to information regarding their community's leadership. Maybe they were worried that she would push the envelope to get confidential information?

That assumption made her uncomfortable, even though she knew the concerns were understandable.

Her phone buzzed again and Leah jutted her chin towards the device. "What did you tell him?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I apologized if my assumption about Jacob running the mechanics shop was wrong."

"Hm…well. I don't think you did anything to apologize for. Those three live in their own world sometimes. It even throws us for a loop sometimes."

Nina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Leah. That's good to hear…I should check to see what he said." She checked to see his latest message.

_5 minutes ago: "You didn't do anything wrong? He does head the shop. Quil and I are happy with what we do there, and we do our own stuff too."_

_Now: "Really, it's okay :)"_

She lifted her head up. "He says nothing's wrong. That's good…" She looked at the tv as she trailed off.

Leah looked at her for a moment. "Okay, I know I said we don't HAVE to leave the house, but I think a change of scenery might help you feel better. Also, mom will probably be back soon, and I don't want her asking me about post-grad plans."

Nina agreed, and the girls decided to head down to the beach for a walk. The cold weather guaranteed that it would be empty.

Leah left to use the bathroom first, so she went back to texting Embry.

_Thanks. It was nice to hang out with your friends :) Just got in my head about that for a minute._

He responded immediately.

_Anytime! I know this place like the back of my hand. I'd know if something happened._

The conversation hit another lull as the two women prepared to head out. Nina put on her parka and all-weather boots, while Leah put on a light jacket over her hoodie and laced up her sneakers.

Nina looked at her with wide eyes. "How is that enough? I swear I have not seen a jacket on anyone here under the age of 40."

Leah pulled the front door open, and a strong chill started moving into the house. "Come on, grandma. Some movement will get you feeling warmer."

* * *

"Funny enough, I'm more likely to visit a beach in the winter than the summer."

Leah laughed and looked at her. The two women leisurely strolled down First Beach. Leah stood closer to the shore and blocked most of the wind and mist that came off the water.

"Why is that? Don't tell me it's because you burn easily. We both know that's not true."

Nina felt a little smug at that comment. "I got wonky legs and feet. Walking on sand without supportive shoes is a really bad idea. Also, I don't wear bathing suits."

"Jeez, you're like a baby deer. As for bathing suits, you just need to find one that works for you."

They went back and forth about bathing suits. Leah talked about her younger years, how she would swim in these waters all the time when she was a high school athlete.

"I like swimming. The water is like a second home, but where only I exist. It was a nice break from a lot of things when I needed it."

Nina looked at her sympathetically. Sam leaving her for Emily, her father dying, and her sticking around to help her mother with council responsibilities. Her friend had suffered more heartaches in a span of a couple years than Nina had in her entire life.

She decided to broach the topic. "Seeing Sam and Emily in person was not what I expected. He's kind of scary looking in person. She seemed really nice. They both did." She took a breath. "I won't lie and say I like them, though. I think we're just cut from different clothes."

Leah sighed. "I never really pictured introducing any of my friends to them. My life here just feels so different to what I have in the city…but I'm glad you met them. Seeing you talk to Emily last night made things feel real, like I've made some real progress in my life."

Nina listened on with enthusiasm. It warmed her heart to have her friend open up to he and admit that bringing her along had helped her.

She pressed her shoulder against Leah's arm. "I'm glad you brought me here. I can see that there are a lot of people here who love you. We can make some new memories here, some great ones."

Leah squinted and turned her head to the water. "It's hard to think like that sometimes. Be optimistic about my future here. I'm still not really there yet…I don't see La Push the way I did when I was a kid. I don't know if I ever will."

Nina nodded, and proceeded slowly. "I don't think you need to. Everyone needs to reexamine their place in the world at some point. We make some choices; others are made for us."

Leah let out a harsh, puff of laughter. "Yeah, that's for sure. Feels like we're always just careening down paths we can't control."

Nina stayed quiet, and the two women soaked in the silence for a minute.

Leah checked her phone. "Let's head into town. There's a nice place that a family friend runs. It'll be a good excuse to see them too."

"Can we look at the stores after we're done? I want to find something for the party, and maybe some souvenirs."

The two women quickly made it down to a lovely mom-and-pop diner. It seemed like most of the staff knew Leah, everyone popping out from time to time to sit with them and catch up.

La Push was truly a tight knit community, so unlike anything Nina had ever experienced before. It really felt like Leah had taken her into a different world. Even the aspects that were familiar to her-the winter scenery, the coastal living- had a magical quality in this corner of the country.

"So, when did you guys get here? When do you leave?"

Nina looked up from her milkshake and smiled cordially as Leah answered Joy Ateara.

"We got here two days ago, right after finals were done. We'll be heading back in three weeks." Joy smiled at that. Nina had learned that she was Quil's mother, and she saw the family resemblance in their mannerisms.

"That means we have you for a while longer. Good! Make sure to visit, I want to hear more about how the east coast is treating you. Quil has been telling me all about the fun you've all had since you landed."

Leah groaned and Nina laughed, knowing by now what a loose cannon Quil could be in the way he talks about his friends.

Speaking of friends…Nina reached into her purse and promptly texted Embry.

_Since you already know everything that happens, then I don't need to tell you that Joy is quickly taking the #1 spot for "Best Ateara." Her cooking is phenomenal._

He responded immediately

_She's everyone's favorite. Pick me up something to eat if you can :')_

Leah's phone rang while Nina sent her response

_Hmmm, what do you want? You better pick up your food before I change my mind and make it my dinner!_

"Hey, there's been another change of plans."

Nina looked up from her phone with start. Joy was no longer at the booth with them. When did she leave? She felt bad for not giving the woman a proper goodbye.

"What happened?"

Leah sighed and stood up. "Council stuff. That was Quil who called. Said that I need to help right now."

Nina grew worried. "Is someone…hurt?" She didn't feel better when Leah shook her head. Her friend's grim expression definitely implied something serious

She walked around the booth and patted her older friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about me. We're not far from town, and I'm pretty sure I know how to get back to your house from there."

Leah looked at her with a guilty expression and then sighed. "If you need directions, ask anyone here." She started packing up and then left to pay for the meal. When she was almost at the front door, she turned around with a cheeky expression. "Or just ask Embry for help."

Nina mockingly glared at her friend as she quickly disappeared. She ordered a pasta dish-per Embry's request-and a cheesecake for the house.

Once she was out the door, she strolled around the town and breathed in the cold air. It was now early afternoon, meaning that students were starting to get out of school. She watched as they window shopped and laughed with their friends.

She thought back to when she was in high school. How nice it was to take a break from exams and projects to just look at all the holiday decorations that peppered the town.

She popped into a few stores, including Tia's bookstore/coffee shop. The older woman instantly recognized her and flew over to her for a hug. She asked how Nina was liking her books, and the two women began talking about possible books for the white elephant.

"Young people love funny books. Or inspirational ones." In the end, Nina bought a book with the title _Why Do Men Have Nipples_ , to Tia's persistence and laughter. She also purchased a small, beautiful 5-year journal. White Elephants were all about covering your demographic bases.

As Tia giftwrapped the items. She looked up at her with humor. "Is Embry coming by today to help you carry your items again?"

Nina blushed and gave an embarrassed smile. "No, that was just a coincidence last time." She looped the book bag through one arm and held onto the two carryout boxes as she pushed the front door open.

She had sent Embry a message shortly after purchasing food for him. She teased herself a bit about it now. Maybe she was leaning into gastro diplomacy a little too much.

Was that what she was calling her attempts at flirting? Oh boy.

As she walked down the street, she saw an artistry shop. There was a beautiful beadwork display, her eyes lingering on some earring sets. Maybe just a peek…

As she walked in, she was greeted by a familiar face working on a rug.

"Long time no see! See anything that interests you?" Emily moved around the counter with a big smile. Another woman by the counter turned and smiled before resuming her work. It seemed like she was arranging necklaces.

Nina blinked in shock. "Emily! Good to see you. I saw the earrings…just thought I would check them out." She was beginning to accept that everyone was involved with everything here, not just Embry.

"Well make yourself comfortable. Are you exploring town by yourself?"

"Yeah, Leah had to leave for council work. Told her that I would head back to her house after some shopping."

Emily guided her over to the earrings. "Right, Leah has been working with them a lot. We're glad she's back to help. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Nina could feel her ears warm up. There was no way she would admit to _buying Embry food as a way to see him again._ Especially to Emily. This woman had the eyes of a hawk.

"Nothing really. I finished buying gifts for the white elephant party! Hopefully they find happy homes." She mentally cringed, why was she so awkward sometimes? "Now I'm just strolling around before heading back to the house."

She looked at the earrings closely, giving her an excuse to not look Emily in the eye. "These are really beautiful." Her eyes stayed on a pair of turquoise earrings. A quick glance at the price tag had her second-guessing herself. She came to get gifts _for others._ Not herself. She already got some books for herself.

"That pair catch your eye?" Nina nodded, hoping that Emily wouldn't go into saleswoman mode.

"They're very beautiful. Unfortunately, I already bought gifts for myself, so I need to hold off on buying more stuff until my paycheck comes in."

Emily smiled, and took that pair off the shelves to get a better look. "I made this pair a while ago. It was part of a collection I did."

Nina's mouth was agape. "You make jewelry? So, did you two make all the items here?"

Emily shook her head. "We make most of it and run the business. We also get some of our items from community members. You see the woodwork over there?" Nina looked to her right, spotting some wooden trinkets. "Jacob made those."

"That's amazing." She said breathlessly. It really seemed like the average person here had more talent than ten copies of her combined. Maybe it was something in the water.

"Well, you know where to find us, if you change your mind. Hey, why don't you pop by my place if you're free? I'm sure the boys would love it."

Nina cleared her throat. "Oh, I don't want to intrude on you and Sam."

Emily gave her a small smile, probably understanding her apprehension. "Don't worry, he had to help with the council duties. It'll just be us, the kids, and my niece Claire. She's in middle school, she comes by to watch them sometimes. Come on, just for a little while."

"Well, if that's alright with you…I won't be able to stay long, since I need to bring these for Leah's family." She meekly lifted her food bags.

Emily smiled, and Nina could almost see the gears whirling in her head.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! This is part of a double-update special. Getting back into Twilight Fan Fictions has been one of the highlights of my 2020 experience. Please leave reviews, they mean the world to me!


	8. Blue Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina falls down a rabbit hole by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This too WAY longer than I anticipated. I blame real life and the mid story hump. I'll go into more detail at the end of the chapter. I hope all you readers enjoy this chapter!

You’d never know that a party ended here just 12 hours ago.

Nina crossed the threshold into the Uley household with a slow exhale. The living room furniture was reset, the kitchen spick and span.

She saw three heads pop up from the coach facing the tv. The unfamiliar teenage one-Claire?-gave a stiff smile before resuming whatever she started on phone.

Nina wasn’t really good with middle school students, so she didn’t mind.

Eli and Evan ran to their mom with their arms wide open. Watching the mom shower her sons with kisses made her feel a little guilty over what she said to Leah earlier in the day.

“Boys! Do you remember who this is?” Eli and Evan looked up at her with big eyes. Evan shyly shook his head, obviously feeling bad. Nina smiled at him softly as she crouched down.

“It’s alright, there were a lot of people here last night. It’s nice to see you again.”

It seems like her voice had effectively jogged Eli’s memory. The older boy threw himself on her in a hug. Startled, she fell back on her butt. He was much heavier than she anticipated.

He brought his face close to hers. “Did you bring more Oreos?” Emily clicked her tongue at him before scooped Evan up. Nina hugged Eli back as she steadied both of them onto their feet.

“No dear, that was just for yesterday since it was a special occasion.” His eyes zeroed in on the food bags.

“What’s that then? Is that for us?” Oh boy, little kids were as bad as cats and dogs when it came to food.

Then again, she doubted the Clearwaters would mine if she shared some of it with these kids.

“Emily, is it alright if the kids eat some cheesecake?” Emily’s eyebrows shot up for a moment as both boys looked up at their mom and started to plead. She looked back at her with a smile.

“Well, that’s very kind of you! Boys, she said you can have some, what do you say?” Both boys gave an enthusiastic _Thank you!_ Before running to the kitchen table. Eli opened the utensil drawer while Evan asked his brother to get him a fork too. Eli put the fork down on Evan’s head, earning a cute protest from his younger brother.

Emily looked over her shoulder at Claire. “You too, kiddo! Get yourself a slice before you start your homework. You can work in my study, but make sure to call your mom before dinner.”

Claire sheepishly stood up and gave Nina her thanks. Once she took her slice, she beelined for a room down the hall.

Emily looked down at her younger son. “Will you split a slice with me, baby?” Evan looked up at his mom with bright eyes while holding his forkful of cake out to her. “Yes, mommy.”

Nina smiled at the sweet sight. Eli looked up at her, then back at his mom and brother, then back at her before and slid his plate closer to her.

“We can share too!” Did he think she felt left out? Nina was incredibly moved by his offer.

“Wow, you mean it? Thank you!” She happily knelt down next to the sitting child as he put a forkful in her mouth. It was a little messy, with crumbles getting on her lips, but still heartwarming.

Nina let Eli eat the rest and instead watched the boys enthusiastically finish their dessert. They regaled the women about their exciting day full of cartoons. The boys gave Nina more hugs before heading to their playroom.

Emily deposited the dishes into the sink. “Make yourself comfortable on the coach. I’ll put the food in the fridge. Just remind me to grab it for you when you need to head out. Would you like some water?”

Nina nodded and awkwardly sat on the coach, all the way on one end. She looked over her shoulder and saw the backyard, now lacking the blankets and lit firepit.

“Your house is beautiful.” Emily smiled at the compliment, though only the unscarred side of her mouth actually pulled up. Nina wondered if that kind of muscular damage was normal for animal attacks.

Not that she was going to ask. Absolutely not.

“Thank you. I’ll tell Sam you said that. He and the guys pretty much built this house from the ground up. I think it was their way of thanking me for putting up with the pack’s antics.”

She froze a little, as if she realized that she had said something she shouldn’t have. “That’s kind of what we call our little group. Since the wolf is an important animal here.”

She sounded like she was scrambling, so Nina gave her a thumbs up. “Makes sense. I think it’s neat! I’ve known some families that call themselves a wolf pack.

She remembered sitting around a bonfire at a church retreat and seeing most of the other teenagers wearing their “Wolf Pack 2010” shirts. She had ducked her face into her sweater as a loneliness grew in her chest.

Yeah. Some people really are their own packs.

Emily pulled her out of her memories. “Well, you can consider yourself one of us too! You’ve won Leah over, and she’s usually the one that no one wins over.”

Nina laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “You’re not the first person here to tell me that. Guess I’m just lucky. She’s been nothing but kind to me from the beginning.”

Emily inquired about school. Nina answered with polished remarks, perfected by many months of meeting prospective students and their families. When the older woman asked how the two of them became close, she cited their mutual interest in horror movies.

The older woman jutted her head towards her a bit. “You like horror? That’s impressive.”

Nina waved her hands in front of her in slight embarrassment. “It was a hard genre to get into. They’re fun with watch with other people, which is what happened with Leah. Nothing on the screen seems to phase her.”

Emily gave a small smile. “Leah has grit. She always has.” Nina decided to just respond with a pleasant smile, trying to not let her own fluctuating judgements towards the Leah’s cousin show in her face. 

She remembered Leah’s sad profile at the beach. Her heart went out to her friend who seemed to walk around with a weight on her shoulders ever since they landed on the west coast.

Emily adjusted herself to better face Nina “One time, we decided to sleep in the woods near Leah’s house. You know, to prove to everyone that we were ‘big kids’” Emily punctuated her statement with exaggerated air quotes “and a huge bug jumped into my hair! She got it off me in a jiffy, but I was so shaken up that I ran back to her house and wouldn’t go to bed until Sue let me sleep with one of Leah’s swimming caps.” She laughed a bit at the end of her story, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

The conversation went better than expected. Emily never pried into her personal life, never even asking why she chose to spend the holidays with someone else’s family. Nina wondered if, similar to her already having some intel on Emily, this woman knew more about her than she let on.

At some point, Emily got up to adjust the curtains to the backyard. A quick phone check informed Nina that she had been there for almost two hours. _4:30 pm_

“I should probably start heading back. I told Leah I’d be back soon to give her family some cake.” Not true, but she wanted some time for herself to decompress before telling her friend about her day.

Emily looked at her for a moment, maybe picking something up from her expression.

“Please call me when you get back, or if you have trouble finding your way.” She wrote down the landline on a post-it and passed it to Nina.

Nina gave a quick nod as she pulled on her shoes. She remembered the car ride wasn’t long, so she should be back in time before the sun started setting. “Thanks again for inviting me. Would you like to take more of the cake for Sam?”

Emily smiled warmly. “You’re sweet, thank you. I’ll cut him a piece.” She sliced a portion that was only a little bigger than the ones she cut for the boys. “I think he’ll appreciate it after a long day.”

“What kind of works does he do?” She imagined him in roles that would benefit his huge size, like as a bodyguard or a bouncer. The idea of nervous college students showing him their fake IDs almost made her laugh and reminisce her own undergrad days.

Emily pulled a photo off the fridge and happily lifted to Nina’s face. She saw Sam standing in front of a building with several other people, in what looked like an opening ceremony. “Construction, along with other projects. He works on the council for security too.”

Nina let out a small laugh. So, she had been on the money. “If this house is any indication, he’s a talented builder. And I can’t imagine anyone messing with a person his size.”

Would the boys grow to be as tall as their father? She didn’t know how Eli and Evan compared to the average child, but it was a possibility.

She thought of her own parents and their average heights. She was always shorter than both of them, always looking up at them. They seemed larger than life.

The only exception was at the height of her father’s illness last year. He lost a sustainable amount of weight, and she saw him as a small person for the first time in her life. It got to the point where she lent him her clothing, since his own didn’t fit properly anymore.

The image of him listlessly laying on a coach with her high school sweater and a large blanket brought a sudden chill to her bones. She pulled her jacket tighter as she shuddered.

Maybe she would call home during her walk back to Leah’s. …Or maybe not. Not until she knew their Christmas presents got to the house.

As she walked down the path away from the Uley house, she picked up the pace to counter the cooler afternoon air, keeping her eyes focused on familiar landmarks.

* * *

Turns out, she had a better sense of direction around La Push than she expected.

She was acclimating at a rate that pleasantly surprised her. It was a relief to know that she didn’t need anyone’s help to get back to the Clearwaters.

Nina entered the house without much fanfare, kicking off her shoes and walking to the kitchen. By the looks of it, Charlie was still at work.

Wait. Charlie had his own house in a nearby town. He could be there. Where was Seth? Had Sue ever returned from her council duties?

It dawned on her that whatever pulled Leah away from their hangout may be the reason why Sue and Seth were still gone.

She made sure to call Emily back immediately. The boys interrupted with their adorable complaints, chastising her for leaving without telling them. They only forgave her when she promised to visit again.

She put the cheesecake and pasta in the fridge and groaned. Her exhaustion from last night returned with a vengeance, her throbbing feet a casualty of her long walks.

“I pushed myself too far again.” Nothing a good R&R session couldn’t fix. She grabbed her kit and went to town in the bathroom.

She freshened up in Leah’s bathroom and then plopped down in the air mattress, curious to know how it felt. When she realized that it was half deflated, she pressed the pump remote until it was complete puffed up. Hopefully Leah would find it as a pleasant surprise. 

After peaking down the stairs and _still_ not hearing anyone, she made her way back to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of tea and cut a slice of cheesecake, now in the mood for some dessert.

She happily sat down on the large, brown recliner near the front window, elevating her legs with the footrest. Yup, this was the life. Quiet afternoon with some snacks. Too bad she’d have to get up eventually to wash the face mask off.

Looking out the window, she remembered her earlier observation about La Push having an almost magical quality. The sky was a lovely shade of soft blue, alluding to the approaching sunset. Everything was washed in a cool tint, dulling out the houses and cars nearby.

The snacks and scenery proved a little too effective at relaxing her. Her eyelids grew heavy and finishing the cake slice became mission impossible. Once she wolfed down the rest, she washed the dishes and dragged her feet back to Leah’s room.

Naps were the best part of school breaks, and she knew Leah would not care if she found her face down in the pillow, dead to the world. Heaven knows how many times she already found Nina like that after one of their movie nights.

With very little persuasion needed, Nina sunk into the bed and sighed into a deep slumber.

It was still twilight when she woke up. Strange, unless she’d only been asleep for a few minutes? Her earlier fatigue was nonexistent now.

She got up, happy that her feet were no longer sore. She even had some of her appetite back. Maybe another slice of cheesecake? Maybe…some of Embry’s pasta? She did say that she’d eat it if he didn’t pick it up by the end of the day.

A delicious smell wafting from outside the bedroom door. Seems like Sue was back, maybe she’d like some help.

As she walked down the stairs, her vision started to warp. She steadied herself and took a moment to stare out the large living room window she had sat by earlier. It was at that moment she saw that someone was sitting on the brown recliner.

It was her dad.

“Dad…?” She hurried down the stairs and rushed towards him. This was wrong. Why was he here? _Why does he look like that?_

He perked up when he heard her voice. Her dad shivered in his chair, frail hands pulling at his sweater sleeves. He looked to be half the size he was when he last saw her.

She grabbed a blanket from the nearby coach and covered him. “Dad, what are you doing here? How did you get in the house?”

“What are you talking about? This is our house.”

A stern voice came from the kitchen. As she swiveled to face the sound, the warp came back. The Clearwater’s living room melted, expanded, and suddenly she was in her parents’ large suburban house. Her mother looked at her from over her shoulder, her mouth turned down disapprovingly.

Oh. She was in a dream.

“Mom?”

She turned to look back at the stove. “Who else? Surprised you even remember how we look like.”

Nina exhaled, telling herself to not take the bait. “What’s wrong with Dad? I thought he was better.”

Her mom continued to stir something in a large pot. “Ask him.” She answered in a clipped tone.

It was obvious that she wasn’t going to get far with her mom. She slowly sat on the coach seat closest to her dad.

“Dad…what happened?”

Her father looked at her with a tired smile. “It’s nothing, honey. Just a little cold. I got your trusty sweater here to help me.” He lifted one of his arms, her high school’s name trailing down his sleeve. “I’ll be fine in no time.”

She nodded and grabbed his hand. “Are you eating properly? I got some pasta and cheesecake. I can get you some after din-“

“You know your father needs to cut down on his sugar. I swear, I’m the only one in this family with any sense.” Her mother’s harsh interruption grated her nerves. She clenched her jaw and didn’t speak for a moment.

Her dad looked at her sympathetically. “It’s okay, honey. She’s just stressed. How are you doing? How’s school?”

“I-It’s going well, Dad. I got into that practicum I told you about. I get to work with Professor Burns, she does a lot of work related to my concentration.”

He smiled and nodded, listening to her with the same affection he always had. It was strange to talk to him about her professional interests. Sometimes she just wanted to be a little kid around him, without a single care.

He sighed and looked out the window. She also stared out the window, enjoying a quiet moment with her dad.

He spoke in a soft voice. “How are you doing at La Push?”

She hesitated, then looked back at him. “It’s going well. I’m sorry for not telling you. I just didn’t want you to think you did something wrong.”

He smiled at her, but his eyes looked sad. “I know, honey. You went for your friend. You’ve always looked out for the people around you. Come back to us when you’re ready.”

If this wasn’t a dream, she was sure she would have started crying. Sometimes her dad’s forgiveness hurt more than her mom’s stonewalling.

“I will, Dad. I’m sorry for not being home more often. I’ll-I’ll call more often. I’ll try, I promise.” She stopped before she put her foot in her mouth any farther. Why reiterate promises she’s already broken before?

He chuckled at that, before yawning. That signaled the end of their talk. He stretched out on the recliner and closed his eyes. The blue light filtering into the room highlighted the dark circles on his face and made his brown skin look ashen.

It’s okay. It’s just a dream. He was better now. If it got to be too much, she could just wake herself up.

She looked back at her mom, who was still working in the kitchen. She didn’t make any effort to walk towards her.

“…Are you staying for dinner?” Her mom’s voice was soft, probably because her dad was asleep.

She only felt comfortable showing a weaker side when her husband couldn’t see it.

“Sorry, mom. I have to go. This…this isn’t….” It was a little shocking to feel so much emotion in a fake scenario. That’s what a dream is supposed to do, right? Let the brain to process emotions?

Nina knew this was going to happen at some point. She had been so stressed with school, so she hadn’t called her parents in weeks. Then, she decided to travel to the other side of the country and spend the holidays with someone else’s family.

She _knew_ she would have to address her guilt at some point.

What she hadn’t expected was for it to manifest in a dream where she eats a meal with her parents for the first time in months. A slice of normalcy that only existed in this simulation.

Her mother’s face morphed bitterly. “Of course. Just leave. You’re good at that. Leaving us when things get bad.”

And she did leave. She walked away from her mother without saying goodbye.

Nina walked down the hall to her childhood bedroom. She was so exhausted. She lifted her right hand and pressed it on her eyes. She opened and closed the door while she rubbed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in an unfamiliar space.

There was a man sitting at a large desk, looking over papers. He seemed to notice her presence at the same time she noticed his. The man turned towards her with a gentle smile.

“Oh good, you got back before the storm set in. How are your parents?”

He stood to his full height, readjusting his glasses. She let herself enjoy this moment as he walked to her and gathering her in his arms.

It was nice of her dream to throw her a bone every once in a while.

She noticed how warm his body was, definitely warmer than the average person. Like Leah and Embry. A glance upwards confirmed that he wasn’t someone she met in La Push.

His shaggy brown hair and beard looked very soft, and his large glasses framed kind hazel eyes. He looked familiar. Didn’t she read somewhere that dreams don’t make new faces? When had they met then?

“It went alright. It ended up being a short conversation. What about you? Are you feeling sick?”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “I should be asking you that question. Seems like we’re both a little worse for wear. Come, lets rest for a bit.”

She let out a _Woah!_ as he scooped her up into a princess carry. This was becoming a little too self-indulgent, even for a dream.

Still, she was on cloud nine, relishing in his attentiveness. When has she ever met a guy who treated her with this level of care? Seemed to light up when he saw her?

The answer came quickly. Embry.

Wait no, don’t bring him into this. Last thing she needed was to have an embarrassing dream about a real person. She’d never be able to look him in the eyes ever again.

The dream man gently set her down on the bed. She assumed it was his, since it smelled like him. She breathed in the scent and felt so safe. Here, she was a world away from all her stress.

Nina looked up him and spoke softly. She didn’t want to break the mood with anything louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry…you were working when I interrupted you.”

He stretched out next to her, propping himself up by his forearms. “Please, I’ve done enough for today. I was only going to keep reviewing until you got back.”

Without thinking, she brought her hand up and ran it up the side of his face. Starting from his jaw, she stroked his beard, cheek, and then his temple in a manner that felt habitual. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Your face feels thinner.” It did? How did she know that? “Make sure to eat more.” She lowered her hand to rest next to her head on the pillow.

His face followed her hand, nuzzling it again like he was a cat. “You’re always looking out for me. Make sure to take your own advice. Or the doctor will yell at you again.” As he sat up, he ran his fingers through her hair, grazing her ear.

She shuddered when he stroked her ear, and the room grew hotter. She felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest as he stared down at her with an intense gaze.

Suddenly, he leaned down. His features changed, skin and hair darkening until she was looking at Embry’s face closing the gap. When her hands shot out to touch his face in surprise, his eyes blackened, pupils expanding like the day they walked back from the bookstore.

But this was _not_ real, and she wasn’t prepared for how her guilt and now her _loneliness_ was manifesting into situations that wouldn’t hap-.

With a jolt, she actually woke up this time.

Once she wasn’t distracted by her own heaving breathing, her ears picked up on the animal noises coming from darkness.

She sat up and looked out of Leah’s bedroom window. Passed the road, somewhere in the woods, wolves were howling.

* * *

Leah didn’t come back that night. At least, she never went to bed.

Nina’s phone glowed with the time: _8:34 am._ No word from Leah or Embry.

She sent Leah a quick text. _Hey! Hope things are going well. Lmk when you’re heading back. I grabbed a cheesecake from the diner B)_

She was reluctant to text Embry. The man from her dreams resembled him too much, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She hadn’t felt that sense of déjà vu since they met that first night.

In the end, she decided to hold off until later in the morning. Wait to see if he would tell her why he never showed up.

She slowly walked down the stairs, seeing food wrapped up on the table. There was a note at the top.

_Went to Billy’s for the day. Help yourself to the food before the kids show up at eat it all. There’s more in the fridge too. -Sue_

Nina stared at the note, wishing she had woken up earlier to give Sue a proper thanks. Did she make this all by herself? She saw two loaves of banana bread, a tray of muffins, two different quiches, and a bowl of fruit. The counter was prepped with items for coffee, tea, and hot chocolate.

Knowing her friend would be back soon instantly made her feel much better. She plated a banana bread slice and a mandarin orange. She started boiling a kettle of water for her tea.

As she moved her plate to the living room, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She picked up the phone with vigor.

_“Honestly, I was going to make fun of you for offering cheesecake as a breakfast…but I’m so hungry that I’ll take it.”_

She quickly responded to Leah. _“Your mom is an angel and actually made you a feast. My pitiful cheesecake never stood a chance against such a spread :(”_

She received one final text from Leah. _“Heads up, Quil read that last text over my shoulder, so he’s stopping by. Embry and Jacob will probably join. Make sure to take all the food you want before those monsters descend.”_

She could not thank Leah enough for that warning. Not because she needed to sate her ravenous appetite, but because she’d never stop kicking herself if Embry saw her with her cringy checkered pajama pants.

A quick stop at Leah’s bedroom and she stepped out in black joggers, tank top, and a track jacket. Athleisure was a good middle ground, cute without looking desperate. She hoped.

She just finished making herself a cup of tea when she heard Leah open the door.

Quil and Seth walked inside with speedy enthusiasm. She was honestly shocked that they even thought to greet her. Each man only grabbing an item each before approaching her at the stove.

Quil was bold, per usual. He grabbed her mug and took a gulp, as if the cup and tea wasn’t burning hot. She watched him with wide eyes. Was that a thing with guys here, pretending hot things didn’t phase them?

“That mug is hot! Goodness!”

He wrinkled his nose before putting it down on the counter. Seth laughed and gave her a one-armed hug, stuffing a muffin into his mouth. He moved to an overhead cabinet to grab mugs.

Quil shrugged and pulled her into a hug. “Thought it was coffee. Gross.” She laughed in his chest. As they pulled away, she motioned to the coffee cup rack.

“Knock yourself out.” He tinkered with the Keurig while Seth opened the fridge to pull out more food.

She looked over to the door, where Jacob, Leah and Embry were deep in conversation. Leah and Jacob flanked him, with serious expressions while they exchanged hushed words. Embry was in the middle, eyes trained right on her in an intense manner.

The clouds in his expression quickly dissipated when she gave him a smile. He gave her a beaming smile, looking rejuvenated. The feelings from her dream made a strong resurgence. He quickly closed his part of the conversation and made a beeline right to her.

As he approached, her eyes locked onto the bandage wrapped around his right forearm, traveling up until it hid under his t-shirt. An angry red burn was visible on his right cheek.

“…You got hurt…?” It felt like someone injected ice water into her bloodstream. Her voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

_What the hell had they been doing?_

He didn’t seem to register his injuries until she pointed them out. “Oh, this is nothing. Sue was just taking precautions. They’ll heal up in no time.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Her eyes started to sting, she had left them wide open for too long. She blinked and turned her face towards the tea supplies, spotting the honey.

“Let me know if you’d like some honey on your cheek. I heard that’s supposed to help with burns.”

Seth and Quil got a good laugh from that. Quil’s face lit up as he grabbed Seth’s shoulders.

“Wait wait! Sweet cheeks! _Literally_!”

The two men hobbled around the kitchen as they hollered, bumping into each other and the counters. She laughed along with them; their energy was infectious.

Embry stared at his two friends with narrow eyes, but his smirk showed that he wasn’t actually upset. 

She took this chance to get a closer look at Embry’s injured face. The burn, while covering his entire cheek, concentrated in two paths. One stretched from his nose bridge to the top of his ear. The other started at his chin, following the curve of his jaw upwards to the same ear.

She cocked her head towards him. “Sorry, I said that with the best of intentions. Promise.”

He turned to her, smile expanding to something more genuine. He moved from the kitchen doorway to her side. His right arm came up to rub her left forearm in a comforting manner. She felt bad for wishing that the others weren’t here right now. She wanted to reciprocate his physical affection so badly.

“I know. They’re sleep deprived, so they’re even more unsufferable than usual.” Quil playfully shoved him before joining Seth at the food table.

Nina began boiling a larger pot of water. “Were you guys working until you got here?”

Seth and Quil nodded with their mouthfuls of food. Jacob and Leah finally joined the group. Leah moved passed Embry and Nina to plant herself by the Keurig.

“Quil! Throw out the damn cup after you use it.” Leah shook her head. Nina grabbed it from the machine and tossed it into the trash.

Leah looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t do him any favors. He has nothing to offer in return.” Even with a mouth full of muffin, Nina could almost hear his whiny _Hey!_ from the table

“All of you should sit down and rest. I’ll take care of the drinks.” 

Jacob started cutting the quiche. “It’s alright, we’re used to the workload. Sorry for taking Leah away from you for so long.”

Nina shook her hands in front of her, uncomfortable with Jacob’s sincerity. “It’s alright! I get Leah all to myself most of the time we’re together. I don’t mind sharing while we’re here.”

Leah leaned against her with downcast eyes and mouth formed a tight, thin line. Nina wrapped her right arm around her taller friend’s waist.

She was glad her track jacket was pretty thin. Standing between Embry and Leah kept her plenty warm. The man to her left had even taken a step closer when she leaned against to Leah, as if to maintain their proximity.

Jacob stared at Nina, chuckling. “I can see why they stick to you like moths to a flame.” Ah. The Leah and Embry jokes were back.

Quil spoke up. “You’re too nice. Is Leah paying you or something?”

She looked up at Leah’s profile. “Well, she paid for my plane tickets, does that count? If I’m mean to her, she might send me back early, though.” She ended her statement with a laugh, reminiscing that first conversation with Sue and Charlie.

Embry did not seem to find it funny. He jerked up and turned his head towards Leah cautiously, looking at her from over Nina’s head. Leah rolled her eyes as she killed the flame under the kettle, which had just started to whistle.

Coffee in hand, she moved to the food table. Nina became aware of the fact Embry hadn’t made any effort to join the group at the table.

Quil looked at Leah with faux horror. “You’re like one of those evil stepsisters, or even stepmothers! Do you lock her up in a tower as well?”

Jacob laughed as he finished shoveling food onto his plate. “You’ve been watching Disney movies with Kim again?”

Quil shrugged. “What? Rapunzel is really good. And it distracts the kids.”

The group of four continue to indulge on food and movie preferences. When Embry still didn’t move towards the food table, Nina looked up at Embry.

“Would you like some help getting food? Looks like your right arm is out of commission.” He laughed and pressed his arm against hers, bandaged burns be damned.

Bumping shoulders was becoming a pattern. Was this their thing now? _Did they have a thing?_

“I’ll get food when you do.” He responded with a big grin, as if he had also picked up on their patterns. Quil and Jacob choked on their food a little. Sometimes she wished she had their insight into Embry’s mind.

She remembered her meager plate in the living room and excused herself to get it. He trailed behind her, which was part adorable part nerve wracking. Being in a semiprivate space with him got her heart rate picking up.

When he saw her half-eaten banana bread slice, Embry almost looked remorseful.

“Please tell me that’s like…a second plate.”

“Well, I ate a whole orange before this!” She laughed when he groaned. She was beginning to understand why his friends like to mess with him. Even his frustrated expression was handsome, furrowed brows adding a charm to his pretty face.

They went back to the kitchen, stepping into an argument about the importance of fruit.

Seth leaned across the table, admonishing Quil. “You’re going to get scurvy, dude!”

Jacob was heartily laughing at the guys’ antics. Leah chose to just focus on her quiche. She was beautiful even while shoving food in her face, so unfair.

Quil shook his head. “ _Scurvy?_ We’re not pirates, we’re-”

“You don’t need to be a pirate to have a balanced diet. Didn’t you pick up anything from Emily’s lectures to the kids?” Embry’s interruption sounded pointed, almost annoyed at his friend.

She reflected on that for a moment. Sure, a grown man being averse to fruit was funny, but who didn’t have food preferences?

Breakfast finished quickly for the four eating at the table. With full stomachs, their exhaustion was now very obvious. Seth started nodding off while he chewed on his muffin.

Nina spoke softly. “How about you guys get some rest? Food will still be here when you wake up.”

No one fought her suggestion. There was a hilarious game of hot potato as Jacob, Seth, and Leah decided who has to deal with Quil’s sleepy affection.

“Don’t be a hater, I’m a great at snuggling.” Jacob and Leah made gagging noises in response.

In the end, it was decided that Seth would sleep in his parent’s room, Quil would sleep in Seth’s room, and Jacob would sleep on Leah’s air mattress while Leah finally got to get some rest in her own bed.

Once they were upstairs, Embry wrapped an arm around her, looking down at her deviously.

“I spy with my little eye, a takeout container in the fridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW HERE WE GO. We are slowly peeling back Nina's layers. I really like Twilight fan fictions that mix mundane and supernatural struggles. I took more time to write this since I'm wanted to flesh out her personality before shit hits the fan. Please review, I welcome people telling me their thoughts! They really motivate me.
> 
> Real Life Update: I started a new job at the end of last year, and it really started to pick up shortly after my last update. I'm trying to balance work and play better, so now I plan on updating once a month, at least.


	9. Orange Slices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Embry start opening up about what's going on in the area. Nina and Embry gets some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love! Please continue to read and review! This is a romantic chapter, so consider it a late Valentine's Day chapter!

She wondered if “Acts of Service” was Embry’s main love language.

He begged her to take more food. At some point, he grabbed a baking tin of untouched banana bread just for her.

Or maybe it was “Physical Touch.” Ever since the others left to go sleep, he had been following her around the kitchen and maintaining some form of contact. Sometimes it was an arm around the waist. Other times, it was an arm rubbing her back, warming the skin underneath her jacket and tank top.

She gingerly pulled his pasta out of the fridge. “You are _very_ lucky Sue made all this food. I was going to enjoy this for breakfast.”

“Well, if you can a whole plate of pasta for breakfast,” He pointed to the tin in an exaggerated fashion “then eating this banana bread should be easy!”

She laughed and shook her head. “No no no. Totally different things. Also, that’s for everyone!” She set the pasta back in the fridge before grabbing some yogurt for the fruit.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Her screen lit up with Kyle’s text.

_“A little birdie told me that the new bar at Dupont has great happy hour deals. Should I book it for the Welcome Back party?”_

Almost immediately after, a text from Logan popped up in their group chat.

_“TELL HIM NO >:((((”_

She laughed. Sounds like the guys broke their “no spring semester planning until the new year” promise.

Embry had been considerate enough to give her space while she read the texts. With a sigh against her hair, he slowly pulled away to sit at the table. It seemed to take a lot of restraint from him. He looked at her eagerly, pulling a chair right next to his. She sent him a grateful smile, raising a finger up before focusing on her phone.

She opened their group chat and sent two texts.

_“Depends, what are the happy hour deals?”_

_“What did you do this time, Logan?”_

Logan spilled the beans on a hook up that ended so awkwardly that now he takes the long way to his internship. Said guy lived near the place, so it was off limits.

The debate ended with Nina asking Kyle to look into their happy hour deals, but promising Logan that they wouldn’t book anything for the time being.

Logan turned the conversation to her.

_“So…I’m assuming things are going well at Leah’s? Don’t let it go too well though. I need my second in command. Kyle might stage a coup if there is a power vacuum.”_

Kyle was, as always, cool and to the point.

_“No need. I can become president through a fair and free election.”_

It couldn’t hurt to tell her friends, right?

_“Yeah, way better than I expected. I have to go right now, but I’ll call later.”_

Kyle responded. _“Call Logan. I’m heading to work soon. Make sure you don’t get lost in the woods.”_

She could almost see Logan’s sparkling green eyes. _“Way better? You can’t leave me like that!!”_

She put her phone down in her pocket. With a big smile, she joined Embry at the table. He greeted her with a radiant smile, moving her chair even closer. His eyes were so warm, it felt like she could look into them forever.

“Sorry about that. Had to handle some student association stuff with the guys.”

In addition to her muffin and quiche, she saw that Embry had placed a slice of banana bread on her plate. She smirked at him as she broke off a piece, popping it into her mouth.

“Oh? About what?"

She motioned to him to start eating. He had been staring at her with a rapt expression. “About where to host our Welcome Back party. Funny thing about grad school events, they’re just an excuse to drink and meet other single people. Or get jobs.”

He took a sip of water, then cleared his through. “And what about you? Met anyone at these parties?”

Part of her wanted to be bold and say _No. I wouldn’t be flirting with you if I had someone_ , but she held back. It was an honest question. Talking to someone didn’t imply exclusivity.

And who knows what would happen once she had to leave.

“No, too busy playing host to really participate in the merriment.”

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh? Are you President?”

“No, I’m the Vice President.”

“Beta, nice.” He blinked, then spoke in a hurry. “Like wolves. Sorry…that must have made no sense.”

She looked at him, wide eyes watching his grimace. “No need to apologize. I heard how important they are here. That’s great! I’ve never seen a wolf, well uh in person. I’ve seen videos.” Oh god. She was spiraling. She gave a short, nervous laugh before grabbing her glass as an anchor. “Do you guys do wolf conservation here?”

Her rambling seemed to have relieved his stress. “Uh, sort of. Well—we make sure the area is secure for everyone that lives here.” He made a circular motion with his hands. “Animals, people. We’re here to take care of it all.”

She nodded, thoughtfully. Kind of vague. But security jobs were usually hush hush. And she didn’t have a right to know council business.

But was it wrong to even ask? Nina put up these parameters out of respect for Leah, but that’s because she knew her friend was dealing with more than just a tough job here.

Besides, wasn’t it normal to ask a cute guy what he did for a living?

She took a leap. “…Is that how you got hurt?” 

When he looked down with furrowed brows, she interjected. “It sounds like you’re all doing amazing work here. We need people invested in community safety. For people and animals! I just wish it wasn’t so dangerous…” She ended her statement with hushed uncertainty.

She waited, counting to ten. If he didn’t respond by then, she’d tried to play damage control. Just laugh it off because he doesn’t need to tell her. It’s not like this is anything more that harmless flir-

“Yeah…I…I was reckless.” He sat up and looked at her with a fervent expression. “I really wanted to see you yesterday. I wondered if I should even see you today—what with my face like this,” he sheepishly motioned to his burned cheek “but I already broke my promise about seeing you yesterday.”

She urgently leaned towards him and pressing her hands against his left knee.

“Broke your promise? You got _hurt_. I bet you’re exhausted right now.”

The others had almost passed out at the kitchen table. He probably got just as much rest as them, which means he was running on fumes just to keep her company.

She pressed on, looking at him with pinched brows. “I’m happy to see you now. _I wanted to._ But I don’t want us to hang out at the expense of your health. Hey, how about this?” She cocked her head towards the living room. “You lay down, get some shut eye. I’ll still be here when you wake up. Just like the food.” She hoped ending on a joke would alleviate some of the exhaustion in his face.

The guilt in his expression melted into a soft, wonder struck expression. He placed a large, _very warm_ hand on top of her stacked ones, completely blanketing them. “That’s probably for the best. Will you keep me company? I’ll sleep out on the coach.

The image of this tall man spilling over the coach brought a big smile to her lips. “Good. And of course. I got work to do, but I’ll stay quiet.”

He started rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. “Don’t worry about that. You could probably watch tv and I wouldn’t wake up.”

With a sigh, he slowly let go of her hands to clear his dishes. She rubbed her hands together when he wasn’t looking. Oh boy. Good thing that moment didn’t last too long. The warmth in his hands and eyes still made her feel lightheaded.

She washed her hands when he walked to living room. His light snoring filtered into the kitchen almost immediately. She looked over her shoulder with a smile. How precious.

Nina slowly walked into the living room, mindful of creaking floorboards. She sat in the smaller coach, which gave her perfect view of his sleeping form.

He laid on his back, chest rising and falling slowly. One of his arms curled behind his head, with the other resting on his chest. Not surprisingly, he was too tall for the coach. His legs were elevated by the arm rest section.

His face was turned towards her, so she took this chance to _shamelessly_ stare. When would she ever have the chance to look down at his face, as opposed to the usual up? His lashes were even longer from his angle. His top lip was fuller than she was used to seeing on a guy, but she didn’t ogle men on a regular basis so what did she know? A five o’clock shadow peppered his rectangular jawline, added a masculine dimension to his features.

His lips looked a little flushed. That was probably due to him getting some long-needed hydration. His skin also started regaining its glow. Thank goodness.

Enjoying this moment of self-indulgence, she wrapped the light blanket around herself and resumed her conversation with Logan.

 _“Yes. Way Better. See for yourself.”_ She took a photo of the sleeping man, checking it multiple times to make sure it captured his well-built physique and dreamy face. Well, as good as a photo could.

Logan responded in a flurry.

_“ARE YOU KIDDING ME”_

_“When you guys land here I’m gonna clobber Leah!!! Where are her cupid skills when I NEED THEM”_

_“JK don’t tell her I said that. She could probably throw me into a new dimension.”_

She stifled a giggled. Logan was a tall guy. But he didn’t have the muscles that covered all the young adults here, especially the men.

_“Your secret is safe with me. As long as you don’t tell ANYONE I sent you that photo._

The conversation went back and forth for a while. Logan teased her a bit but peppered in words of encouragement.

_“Don’t sike yourself out. I know how guys are like when they like someone, and this guy is really into you. Enjoy this time with him!”_

_“Don’t hook up in Leah’s house though! ;) Starting the new year with a BANG lol._

Even his little teasing made her feel affirmed. _“Ha! I’m on my best behavior.”_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Embry move. Every few seconds he would twitch his hand or shoulder. Was he dreaming?

Upon closer inspection, she saw his restless expression. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eye bags stood out more against his tense expression.

Her chest felt cold. Overcome with a strong urge to comfort him, she started laying her blanket onto him. He definitely didn’t need the warmth, but maybe the soft fabric would ease him.

As she adjusted it, he pulled the arm on his chest up over his head, dragging the blanket up until it rested on his mouth and nose. Upon first inhale, he instantly relaxed.

Her heart felt tender. This grown man brought up so many emotions. The butterflies were understandable; she was even adjusting to the carnal desires. However, she had not expected the protectiveness. The desire to chase away his bad dreams. She knew there was not much she could physically protect him from in this world. She could not imagine a person that wouldn’t think twice before fighting this towering man.

But nightmares? She would step into the ring for that.

He opened his eyes, staring up at her with a hazy expression.

 _“Nina”_ His voice blurred soft with sleep and something deeper.

His eyelids remained drooped. She wondered if he was half asleep. Actually, maybe not? His irises were trained on her, following her with that same intensity from the kitchen.

She slowly lowered herself to crouch down to his eye level. Immediately, his right arm extended from under the blanket until his large hand gently wrapped around her upper arm.

He rubbed her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He cleared his throat and pivoted his body so he could face her.

She raised her eyebrows and spoke softly. “I should be asking you that question.” She blinked as rush of déjà vu passed through her.

Embry rubbed his left hand over his eyes. “Ugh. I’m still exhausted.”

“You only slept for like…” She pulled her phone out her pocket “ten minutes…I think you were having a nightmare. The blanket seemed to help.”

He moved his left hand down his face, pressing the blanket against his nose. She watched sympathetically. Maybe he didn’t want to fall back asleep just yet, in case he sunk back into that nightmare.

“Thank you. It does help…It smells nice.” She tilted her head. She had not noticed the blanket having any smell.

Her legs started to burn from the prolonged squat. She tried to hide her discomfort by shuffling around. However, her face must have given her away. Embry shifted until he laid on his side, then pushed himself against the coach’s back support.

His right hand never left her arm. If anything, it seemed to tighten as he pulled her closer.

He patted the open cushion space in front of his stomach. “You can join me up here. I think having you nearby will help me sleep better.” She swore she could see the outline of a smirk underneath the blanket. His eyes crinkled, pushing his lashes against his cheeks.

That glowing buzz from the first day was back. She remembered Logan’s encouragements, even Leah’s tacit approval. It wasn’t just her that felt so affected by their interactions.

Riding the high, she slowly stood up and allowed him to pull her towards couch cushions. She gave special notice to how his right hand moved down her arm, then moved across her waist. The muscles on his forearm pressed against the side of her stomach. She relished in the warmth. He looped his left arm around her waist, effectively securing her against his torso.

She twisted around to face him. “I’m not hurting you, am I? I’m a lot heavier than a blanket.”

Frankly, he didn’t seem to care about the blanket anymore, seeing as it was crumpled up behind him. Now, he seemed pleased to just stare at her.

“Ha, barely. Besides, who could complain about a weighted blanket? Lean back some more if you’d like.” She gave him a mischievous smile before yanking the blanket out from behind him. He laughed at her when she placed it on top of her lap.

She gave him a triumphant smile. “If you’re not going to use it, I will. I run a cool 97 degrees.”

He sighed contently and closed his eyes. His fell back asleep quickly, curled into her like a baby with a teddy bear. When she was sure he was asleep, she returned to her phone to check her emails.

* * *

She took her time answering work and school emails. There was no way she’d be able to get out of Embry’s grip and grab her laptop without waking him up. Leah and Jacob would probably end up waking up to, with the way she stomped around. Curse her and her flat feet.

Now with an empty inbox, she gingerly moved forward to pick up the remote. A whine and tightened grasp around her waist brought her attention back to Embry.

She quickly snagged the remote before peering down at his sleeping profile. His hair was usually neat, partially slicked back with the except of a couple strands that fell over his forehead. Now, his hair was in disarray, several strands falling over his eyebrows.

She spotted a cowlick and reached out to smooth it down. He exhaled the moment her hand made contact with his head; his mouth slightly curling into a smile. She tentatively repeated the action. He looked like he was in a state of bliss.

Thank goodness. Looks like the nightmares were gone for good.

Nina turned her attention to the tv, flipping through channels as she waited to spot a familiar show or movie.

She stopped on a local news station. Never hurts to learn what’s going on, maybe she’ll catch a holiday special detailing fun upcoming events in the greater area.

Unfortunately, the focus was on something much grimmer. The anchorwoman was detailing a series of missing person reports. Nina’s concern spiked. Chances are that these cases affected Charlies’ work.

And if it affected Charlie, it probably affected Leah, Embry, and everyone else here.

She leaned against Embry’s stomach, hoping that the pressure would calm her. He readjusted his arms around her waist. Her tank top moved up a little, so now she could feel the heat from his palms right on her midsection.

This time she sighed; mood lifted. Seemed like their physical contact had a reciprocal effect.

With one hand resting on top of his overlapped arms and the other running through his hand, she continued to watch the anchors present that day’s news.

After about an hour, she decided it was time to change the station. She already saw all the morning news, including some adorable holiday light presentations.

Good thing she already had the remote by her side. It seemed like their cuddling session had spurned some greediness from Embry. What had started with his hands interlocked over her stomach had gradually changed until he was pulling her as close to his chest as possible. Now, his muscular arms were linked, his hands grasping the opposite elbow.

He was still in a deep sleep, so she couldn’t even tease him. She sighed and looked out the window. Now it was early afternoon, with the sky covered with light grey clouds.

Her phone buzzed. A glance down informed her that Leah woke up.

_“You two decent?”_

Nina gasped. She frantically responded, mortified.

_“YES OH MY GOD. He’s been asleep the whole time.”_

_“Even if he wasn’t, I wouldn’t do that in your house”_

_“I promise”_

She looked down at the sleeping man, smoothing his hair apologetically. It felt wrong to be talking about him like this when he was peacefully sleeping.

She received a text response around the same time she heard Leah’s door open.

_“I kid. I’d know if you were doing something. That coach is squeaky.”_

_“Heading down to get water for Jacob and myself.”_

Nina looked over her shoulder, watching as her friend walked gracefully down the stairs. Leah never stopped her stride to the kitchen, simply raising her eyebrows at them.

She knew how compromising this would look from her friend’s point of view. Embry curled up on a coach, his arms intimately wrapped around Nina’s waist. She had not even stopped running her fingers through his hair.

Leah peeked out from the kitchen to wave an empty glass. Nina nodded gratefully. Perfect timing, her throat felt too dry from this flash of embarrassment.

Her friend came back with a glass of water. She looked at them with a bemused expression, before whipping her phone out.

Birds of a feather, huh. Nina made a peace sign just in time for the photo.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Leah smirked as she passed a glass to her friend.

Nina shook her head and whispered. “Don’t apologize. I did the same thing earlier. It’s what I deserve for canoodling in your house.”

Leah huffed a laugh. “Please, I’d hardly call this babysitting session ‘canoodling.’ Want me to grab you something before I head back up?”

“Yes, please. Could you get me some more tea? My throat is a little scratchy.”

Leah brought out a cup of black tea with a small plate of fruit. She’d wait until Leah was gone before leaning forward to get the tea or fruit. No need for her friend to see her struggle against Embry’s embrace. She might die from the embarrassment.

Leah motioned to the fruit plate. “Up your Vitamin C. I’m going to get yelled at if you get sick.”

Nina blinked in surprise. “Who would yell at you?”

“Mom. Logan.” Then she jutted her chin towards Embry with a knowing expression.

Nina blushed at her friend’s motion. “I can’t imagine him yelling.”

“Well, more like a critical comment. He already thinks I’m going to ship with the next plane’s cargo.”

She smiled up at her friend’s eye roll. “What? You’re too nice to do that. I trust you to find me a nice window seat in economy class.”

After lightly bonking her in the head, Leah grabbed two more glasses from the kitchen and made her way to the staircase.

She turned to her friend. “Jacob and I are planning on heading out soon. We’ll drag Quil out with us. What us to grab him?” She glanced down at Embry, then back at her with an amused expression.

“Is it for work? You guys barely got to rest.”

Leah shrugged. “You saw the news. Better safe than sorry.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “You-you mean the missing person cases? Leah, what the _hell_? Are you guys in _danger?_ ” She wondered if she was as well. It was hard to keep her voice down, but she didn’t want to waken Embry.

“No no—it’s not like that. We’re monitoring the situation, but it’s still far enough away from the reservation.” Leah looked remorseful. “I wouldn’t bring you here if I thought you’d be in danger.”

Nina focused on her breathing and exhaled slowly. “I believe you, really. It’s just…scary to think about.” She gulped, remembering her dry throat. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. Seriously. _Anything._ ”

Leah smiled at her in a manner that didn’t reach her eyes. It may be her imagination, but it seemed like her friend walked with a heavier step than before. The bedroom door closed before she could hear anything else.

There are a flurry of emotions brewing in her. Fear, frustration, protectiveness. Who was harming the people? She understood-in a morbid sense-this sort of behavior in a major city. Access to more people, having crowds to blend into, the list went on. Why would someone attack a cluster of small towns?

The violence had not reached La Push’s borders, but what if it did? Charlie was very close to the locals here, but she knew criminal justice was often subpar for native communities.

She let go of Embry’s hair and arms to tug at her sleeves. She started some breathing exercises, counting the seconds between inhale and exhale.

“God…” His voice pulled her out of her head. She looked down at him as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

She smiled and scooted off him. “Nah, just me.”

“Even better.” His freshly woken voice was husky, but he was staring up at her with clear eyes.

Oh boy. This really felt deeper than flirting.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to suppress the butterflies. “Leah came down. She said she’ll be leaving with Jacob and Quil soon. Do you want to leave with them?” She could hear the sadness leaked into her question.

Gosh, she was so lame. Her smile felt stiff and awkward, so she looked down to readjust her top and jacket.

Warm arms lifted off her waist. Embry sat up and wrapped his fingers around her wrists. Her heart picked up when his face drew closer to hers.

“Not really. They’re just going over to Billy’s for a follow up meeting. They don’t need me there, so I’m free for the rest of the day.” He gave her a soothing smile as he inched closer. “If you don’t already have plans, maybe we could hang out? I promise to stay awake.”

Her smile relaxed in a more natural state. “Well, I think I can pencil you in. You can go back to sleep if you’d like, though.”

She reached down, hoping that the tea was now drinkable. When she gingerly picked it up, she quickly realized it was still too hot to hold onto. Before she could set it down, Embry put his large palm underneath the cup for support.

“I’ll hold onto it.” He gripped the hot cup with ease and pulled it away from her.

She laughed before peeling an orange. “Thanks. Almost forgot that heat doesn’t faze any of you.” As she popped a slice in her mouth, she noticed his gazed stayed at her lips, then to her throat when she swallowed.

His pupils were blown out again.

She tried not to read too far into it. Logan’s warning flashed in her mind. “You hungry?” She waved an orange slice a few inches in front of his face.

He slowly leaned forward. Without breaking eye contact, Embry opened his mouth and took the lightly slice between his teeth. His angular jaw clenched as he chewed, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. Her ears burned.

“Would you like some more?” Her voice had a breathy dimension against her best efforts.

“Absolutely.” His lips slowly pulled into a lopsided smile as his eyes darkened. She felt powerful, knowing she prompted that gaze.

Then, he broke out of the spell. “But another time.” He turned his head to the staircase just as Leah’s door opened.

She heard footsteps moving up and down the hallway. Jacob walked down the stairs alone. Leah must have stopped by Seth’s room to get Quil.

“Man, I haven’t slept on an air mattress since Rach’s college days.”

Embry laughed. “Well yeah, I don’t think anyone would want to use yours after she and Paul started hooking up.”

Nina smiled pleasantly at Jacob. “Were Rachel and Paul college sweethearts?”

Jacob let out a loud laugh before shaking his head. “Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at Paul— wherever he is. I’d love to see that guy in a college class.” He sat down on the window chair. Nina extended the fruit plate to him. He gave a vibrant smile before grabbed an apple and chowing down.

Embry pulled his legs off the coach to sit next to her properly. He moved closer, throwing his arm over the cushion supporting her back. He spoke to her with gossipy enthusiasm. “Paul’s _always_ had a crush on her, but she’s a brainiac so she only noticed him after she finished getting that degree.”

Knowing this buff, boisterous man had once been a lovesick boy warmed her heart. A big, dreamy smile bloomed on her face.

“That’s precious. I’m glad it worked out for them.” She remembered Rachel’s loving gaze as Paul laid on her lap. Who didn’t love a happily ever after?

Embry laughed and ran a hand through his hair as Jacob groaned.

“He’s alright. He makes her happy and they visit more often now that they have little Sarah. I’ll thank him for that.” He shrugged. “Not to his face though.” Nina laughed at the young man’s ribbing towards his brother-in-law.

Jacob looked at Embry with a mischievous expression. “Actually, we were thinking of going to an ice rink closer to Port Angeles. Sometime after New Year’s? Becca and Sol will be visiting for a couple weeks.” He focused in on Nina. “Would you like to join us? It’ll be a nice change of pace from our neck of the woods.”

She looked up at Embry. He looked at her with gentle interest as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

She made a mental note to ask Embry what his friends knew about their…thing. The fact that no one seemed surprised by his affection meant they were also clued in.

“Wow, I think I heard about that place on the news. I’d like to—well—I’ll ask Leah and get back to you. Do you know who else is going?”

Jacob nodded with a grin. “Everyone at the party except the kids. Maybe not Jared and Kim, knowing him. Have you ever skated?” His grin widened when she shook her head.

“Good thing Embry is a natural! You’ll never find a more graceful man.”

She smiled up at Embry, who was looking at Jacob with the same peeved expression he gave Seth and Quil earlier. She instinctually put a hand on his knee. His face relaxed in response and his eyes sparkle when they turned to her. She turned her face away before the adoration could pin her.

“Thanks for the invitation, Jacob. That means a lot. I know you guys have been working hard, so let me know if there’s anything I can do to help while I’m here.”

His smile was warm and welcoming. She could see why the others respected his leadership. “We’re just happy you’re here. And just call me Jake, everyone calls me that unless I fuck up.”

Leah and Quil made their way down the stairs. Leah sat on the coach cushion on Nina’s other side, closest to Jacob. Quil ran his fingers through his hair with a grimace. It looked like he had stopped by Leah’s bathroom to tidy his curly bed head to the best of his abilities.

He sat on the chair next to Embry. “Urgh. Now I smell like a tree. A Leah tree.”

Leah sat crisscross on the coach. “You could have used Seth’s hair gel. I doubt he would have cared.”

Quil looked at Leah incredulously. “And potentially wake him up? No way, Sleeping Beauty was a monster the last time I did that.”

Jacob laughed. “Because you attacked him. Serves you right for jumping onto the bed.”

Nina tapped Leah’s arm with her fruit plate. The older woman looked at her with narrow eyes and pushed the plate back with one finger.

“The fruit is for you. You’re not getting sicker on my watch.”

Embry’s hand on her shoulder tightened. “Sicker?” His voice pitched up with worry. Her heart fluttered as he leaned towards her and scrutinized her face.

“I’m fine. My throat is a little scratchy, but it’ll probably go away soon.” She looked down at the plate, then a light bulb went off. “It’s not contagious, I promise.” She ended her sentence with an abashed expression.

Quit reached over and grabbed her water glass to take a sip. “Don’t worry. We don’t really get sick. Super resilient genes.”

Nina looked up at him with a grateful expression. It really seemed like nothing ever fazed Quil.

Well, except for…

“Is that why you don’t eat fruit?” She pushed the plate towards him, laughing when he grimaced.

* * *

Leah never followed up on her earlier question.

It seemed pretty obvious to everyone-much to Nina’s private embarrassment-that Embry wasn’t going to leave her side anytime soon. She caught his adoring gaze a couple times when she turned to look at Quil. It felt like she was standing under sunlight. She even felt a little colder when he left to refill her tea and grab another orange.

“Hey waiter! Can you get me a coffee while you’re there?”

Embry raised his eyebrows at Quil. “How are you still tired? You got to sleep on Seth’s fancy memory foam mattress.”

Jacob rubbed his forehead and looked at Leah. “I’m the one who slept on the floor, but this guy is acting like we sent him to sleep outside.”

Quil shrugged. “What can I say? I’m sensitive to other people’s beds. Also, I offered my snuggling services to whoever wanted to share.” He pointed at Leah and Jacob in an accusatory manner.

Nina laughed, “A regular Princess and the Pea.” She sighed. “You guys did end up only taking a nap.”

Embry returned with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, we don’t need a lot. Resilient, remember?” He gently placed the orange on her palm. She tried to ignore how big his hands were compared to him. Or how warm, even when not in direct contact. He held onto her mug as he sat down, pivoted towards her.

Quil made a gagging sound. “Please. You probably slept the best out of all of us.”

Peeling her orange was suddenly a very pressing task. Thank goodness her hair covered her ears. They were _burning hot_.

Leah bumped her knee with hers as Embry leaned towards his friend. His spoke with a no-nonsense tone. “I’ll tell Kim and Emily to put you on the coaches from now on when you visit. Since you like them so much.”

Jacob laughed at Quil’s expense. “Don’t tease him, man. Kim and Emily will not let you live it down if they hear you.”

At the mentions of Emily’s name, she bumped Leah’s knee back. Nina smiled up at her friend before offering her an orange slice again. She sighed and accepted it this time.

Was she embarrassed Quil acknowledged the elephant in the room? Absolutely. But she was getting used to the little comments. From the looks of it, Embry was one of the few single people still left in their…“wolf pack,” so it made sense that everyone saw this as a long-awaited opportunity to tease him. She imagined that they did this with all the couples at some point.

Leah, Jacob, and Quil left soon after. Quil chugged his coffee like it wasn’t burning hot. When he challenged Nina to a competition to see who could finish their drink first, Embry threatened to pour her tea over his head.

Leah smirked. “If I’m the evil stepmother, you’re the annoying dude. Like Gaston. Or Hans.”

Quil looked at her with a horrified expression. “No spoilers! I didn’t see that movie yet.”

Leah promised to text Nina when she was done with their meeting. Nina walked them out while Embry tidied the living room.

There was weight on her chest as they said their goodbyes. She watched Jacob’s car pulled out of the driveway and move down the road into she couldn’t see it anymore.

The grey clouds seemed to sap color from everything around; even the thick trees looked duller as they blended into the sky. It seemed like the gloom in her heart had leapt into the environment, far as the eye could see.

She jolted when feverish arms wrapped around her. Embry’s apologetic face looked down at her when she whipped her head around. Why did he feel warmer? Was he coming down with something?

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms “Come inside, you’re freezing.” Ah, that makes sense. Her thin jacket was doing very little to keep the winter chill.

“Sorry, just got in my head.” She tucked her chin down and pulled at her sleeves. He looked out into the woods for a moment. They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

He pulled her closer to his chest and softly spoke into her hair. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m a good listener.” She sighed and focused on his steady heartbeat.

“I just hope your work starts and ends at meetings.” She didn’t what else to say without making mountains out of molehills.

He embraced her with one arm as he shut the front door. “It’s usually nothing, but we have a good system set just in case.” They sat down on the coach, facing each other. “We’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

She sighed. “That’s the problem. The fact that there _is_ a danger. And that you’re sticking your necks out because of it.”

He looked down at her hands which were clasped over her right knee. He rested one of her warm hands on hers, dwarfing them immediately. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

He softly broke the silence. “…We’ve been doing this for so long, so sometimes we forget how scary it was in the beginning. Especially for our parents and friends.”

“How long have you guys been doing this?”

“We’ve been doing this since high school, but our families have been dedicated to protecting this place for generations. It’s our duty.” He smiled at her. “An honor, really.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Oh wow. I guess that explains how calm everyone is about the danger. Duty…” She looked down at their hands. She remembered as a child eagerly asking her dad what caste their family was from, but he laughed and said it was a little complicated for Christians. Would that be a good equivalent?

“I wish there was something I could do.” She repeated pathetically.

He turned her hands around in his large palm, then stroked the back of her hands.

“There is. Just stay safe.” He spoke with a soft resolution. “And tolerate with our antics.”

That jogged her memory. “That reminds me…did Quil’s statement before…mean something?”

She looked him in the eye while she asked. She wanted to catch any changes to his facial expression. Body language always spoke louder than words, and she needed to start broaching this subject if she was going to get to know him.

She noticed two things at once:

1) The red burn that sat on Embry’s right cheek just a couple hours ago was now nearly healed.

2) He sighed and leaned forward. This was the closest she’d ever seen his face, and saw his pupils dilate.

“Is it okay with you if it meant something?” His voice was thick. It reminded her of their earlier moment before they were interrupted

Now they were alone.

She nodded at him. Her heartbeat quickened as his hands moved from her hands to her waist underneath the jacket. The skin under her tank top burned as she moved closer to him.

Nina wanted to feel this warm _everywhere._

She cupped his face as she straddled him. She shuddered when he pulled her down against him and pressed his lips against hers. This kiss started soft, but he groaned when she moved her hands up his stubbly jawline.

She quickly pulled back, bumping their noses. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? I can get o—”

He surged forward, slotting their mouths back together. She gladly resumed touching him, this time moving her hands to his shoulders and neck. She took it as a compliment when he groaned a second time. After a couple of open mouth kisses, she pulled back to catch her breath.

Wait. They needed to talk about what was going on between them. Logan’s warning flashed in her eyes again. She chose to look down at his heaving chest.

“So, it’s probably obvious by the fact I just jumped you but...” She coughed awkwardly. Why was this the hard part? “I like you.”

Vocalizing her feelings made her feel self-conscious. She wanted to wilt away from his lap, but his arms didn’t bulge.

Always quick to pick up on her insecurity, he lightly bumped his forehead against hers. “It’s probably obvious by the fact I _also_ jumped you but…” He moved one of his hands to her cheek. “I like you too.” She sighed and leaned against his palm, noticing that his hand only felt slightly warmer.

She worked up the courage to look at him again. His face and neck were flushed, down passed his collar. How far down did the blush go? Would she see where it ended if he took his shirt off?

Wow, reel it in.

That’s when she remembered his injury. “Did I hurt your cheek when I touched it?” Dry patches on the apple of his cheek were the only remnants of this morning’s burn.

He seemed a little lost at the change of subject. He moved the hand on her cheek to his own, rubbing absentmindedly.

“Honestly, I haven’t noticed it since I woke up.” He gave her a tender smile. “Guess that nap really did helped. Thanks to you.”

She rolled her eyes with a smile. He sounded so earnest, as if he really thought she was a miracle worker. Her hips were starting to hurt in this position, so she hitched one of her legs over so that she should stretch them out on the couch.

“Well, I’m a great influence.” She leaned against his chest, smiling against his neck. “I’m helping you heal faster. Between that and my food, it was only a matter of time before you started to like me.” She lifted her face to kiss his cheek. It excited her to say it out loud, and to watch his expression charge up. Her eyes fluttered shut when he turned his face and chased her lips.

“It sounds like I really lucked out, since you like me too.” He smiled against her lips. She moaned when he hooked his mouth to hers, tongue touched hers. She trembled when his hands slid up to rest right under the swell of her chest.

Eventually, they would need to define their relationship like proper adults. She was only here for a few weeks, and he was involved in something dangerous. But she would take her little victories for now.


End file.
